Dancing the night away
by Eivexst
Summary: It's one week away from prom night at DWMA and Maka could not be more happy will her weapon notice in time, or will they both be to shy to say it and what of thier friends love lives and why am I asking you when I could be working on the story? Story Request. Rating may change later if My mood to this does. Pairings SoulXMaka, KidXCrona, LizXOC
1. Intro

_**A/N: Hi there if your reding this than good your trying to read my story!**_

_**Now to put it simply this is a story request from Olivia the rat so if you are reading this enjoy the story! Now wht will happen lets watch. *pulls out pocorn***_

**Soul's POV:** As I watched the students all running in the halls I was wondering 'what are they doing?' I woke up this morning seeing Maka run out the door in a hurry so i never got ask what I may have forgotten.

"Hi Soul! Can you come with me for a second?" I turned to see who it was and lo and behold it was my meister. "Sure thing Maka."

As we walked up to the window near the death room she was starting to rub her thumbs together a habbit she has when she was ever nervous she still thinks I haven't noticed it. "So Maka, what do you need this time?" She was always so adorable when she was acting like this, nervous and yet trying to be serious at the same time I found my self grinnig at this. "Well Soul I was thinking would you like to-"

She was cut off by none other than the loud mouth 'god' Black*star "Hey Soul guess what! Your god has a date the prom!" OH SHIT the prom that was what I forgot! Man this was so not cool! "MAKA CHOP!" And down goes the 'god'. "Soul" She looked at me with pinked cheeks "I'll tell you later." She said that just before running off she reminded me of a certain sword miester that lives in this school and I could not help but feel what Maka probably wanted as I draged Black*star to class.

**Maka's POV:** I did it again I tried to ask Soul this morning at home but I lost my nerve and ran here instead and now Black*star had ruined the perfect chance, if only I said it then I would not be here beating my self up.

"Um Maka I d-don't mind you visiting me but c-could you tell me whats wrong." I looked up to see Crona siting in the corner of her room again with a pillow in her arms as always when she is in that corner. "Sorry Crona I just needed to be somewhere to think right now, sorry if I worried you." She simply tilted her head and just stepped out of the corner.

"Maka. This h-has something to do with s-soul-kun right?" I just felt the heat going to my face as she said that, giving her the sign that she was right. "Come on Crona class is about to start lets go!" Thank death for excuses.

_**A/N: so to put it simply this chapter just gave you a glimps of what the setting is sorry if this chapter was to short for you all BUT, If i get reviews Maybe I'll extend the leangth of the chapters.**_

_**And you now I don't own soul eater. Read and Review please.**_


	2. The shy guy

_**A/N: Hi there every one I just came up with how to make this next chapter, now is any one really reading this though? *silence* Any way if any one is reading this chapter I hope you like it.**_

_**Oh and uh I don't own soul eater I'll be back it's good to have a drink during these things..**_

**Kids POV:** As I walked into the class the first thing I took note of was the bottle of pain killeres on Steins desk, then I noticed Black*star was helping himself to a cup of water with a dent in his head and all I could think was 'Maka choped.' at that thought I shuddered and hoped that I would never need to suffer that fate.

"Hey Kid." I turned to see Liz having her evil grin. "Yes, what is it Liz?" I know I'm going to regret that. "well I think that before the prom comes up you should try to ask a certain, pink hair that lives in the school." I started to feel my face heat up. "What are you saying?" I mentally slaped my self for the slight crack in my voice knowing she heard it.

"OK Crona lets go sit down before Stein shows up." Oh how I cursed the timing that Maka had as I feel a blash creep up to my face as I watched Crona walk in. "Heh, I knew it, Kid you really cant hide things when you're around Crona can you?" I just started going to my seat knowing any protest I made sould be futile against Liz and I saw that Crona had been watching me as I passed by.

**Soul's POV:** I just cant believe I forgot about the prom, wait why is a cool guy like me being so up set over this like,well,like Maka would? "Soul can I talk to you?" I turned to see Kid standing behind me. "Sure thing Kid what is it buddy?" He took a deep breath and, sighed? "well see I know you and Maka know more about Crona than me so..." Oh boy not this any thing but this! "Kid just come by the appartment after school alright?" He just nidded in agreement then left, thank death that's over.

(in the death room a certain god sneezed knowing after that someone just thought of him)

-_**A/N: Ok I know short chapter but I just wanted to show the main two pairing that I'll be using in this story so if you want to flame me feel free to use the little box down at the bottom.**_

_**And by the way later one of my OC's will be showed in the chapters, can you find him?**_


	3. A new and mysterious face

_**A/N: Hi there again every one I think I may be a bit repetitive any way if one of you find my OC I will take a story request from you, I know not much of a prize but still if you have something else in mind for you're prize then just PM me about it.**_

_**Now lets see what happens this time, And ACTION!**_

**Maka's POV:** I need to figure out how to get Soul alone so I can ask him but every time except for this morning I could have if Black*star had just stayed away.

"Alright Maka do you know what is good for a sound soul to reside in?" I turned to see professor Stein staring at me while glaring 'I must have been doing something to merit that'

"A sound soul resides in a sound mind, and sound body ,right?" He gave a smile smirk apon seeing that I had remembered this Stein simply smiled. "now then every one will need to find some one they are going to pair up with at the dance cause that is the person you will be with at the prom so be ready for it!" I never thought Stein would be into the Idea of the Prom!

**Stein's Pov:** I just loved to mess with these students some of them even blushed to the people they had in mind (as in Maka, Soul and Kid,Crona) how it is that these kids did not think theyed be found out is beyond me.

"Alright now that every one is paired up we can begin the-" I was cut off by Sid coming in through the door in a hurry, damn zombie cant tell when and when not to interupt any thing. "what is it Sid?" I felt a little too mad now to really care.

**Soul's POV:** We all waited in curiosity for the news that Sid had he simply motioned for (to every ones surprise) me to follow him saying "I'll explain when we get there." Man that was so weird then again, a zombie with a hole in it's head and still moving is too.

"Now Soul I want you too take this guy and show him around just don't be too ruff he is new so try to be nice like me, that was the kind of guy I was when I was alive." And with that a boy walked in he was standing next too sid like they had known each other for years.

He was blank faced with no emotion his ice blue eyes even behind the gleam on his glasses gave a feeling like he was waiting for me to do something he wore a white dress shirt with black pants and grey shoes and his black hair had been put into a pony tail.

"Hello, Soul Evens, Maka Albarn, and Elizabeth if I got you're name correct." Creepy he spoke as if he knew us all he sounded Kid but with a higher pitch in his voice.

**Liz's POV:** "wait how do you know our names?" was all I could say as he gazed at me as if he knew that reaction would happen. "does that matter?" he sounded cold and he even seemd to be cold him self. "yes it does matter!"

Stein sighed making us all turn in surprise for he never (as far as we all knew) had before. "Just go and pair up with Liz alright, now before ding that I need you're name." "Very well professor, my name is Arther Carson and I am a meister before you ask."

I feelt like that name was some how close some how I would find out who he is.

_**A/N: yeah I know that I made it too obvious on who the OC is but just remember I never said it would be hard so if any of you would like to flame me for it feel free.**_

_**just take it easey Cause I get burnes easily too.**_ _**also sorry if this chapter was just boring I wanted to introduce another pairing I'd use so again *bows* I'm sorry!**_


	4. Plan in the making

_**A/N: HI people sorry about the first 3 chapters being so short but now I'm going to change that So the chapters that will be comming up will be longer than the first 3 so sit back grab a drink and maybe a snack, and enjoy the show. Oh before I forget this chapter starts out side near the foutain.**_

**Arther's POV**: As I watched the others clamer about I just began to feel like they had been way to antsy then that was when I remmebered that the Prom was comming in on friday next week.

"Hey Soul, why do you think these people are all so exited about the prom any way?" He looked at me puzzled. "What?" I sighed and he finally got it after like what, 2 minutes? "Well they're all just too happy to be able to be with the ones they like during the dance."

Well now, every one must have some one special, good for them. "Well I'll be going." I walked off knowing if I stayed any longer that I'd go crazy over the god damn love fest going on near me.

**Soul's POV:** Arther just did not seem like the type to enjoy parties or company he always sort of keeps to him self I wonder why. "Hey Liz come here a sec!" Liz turned to me while still painting her nails, I'll never understand the female desire to paint nails.

"What do you need Soul, is it tips for you know who?" She said this with a evil grin like she was thinking of 'match making' again. "No It's not that I need to ask you something, you know that Arther guy right?" She looked at me which was the signal to go on. "well I wanted to know if you could-" She cut me off with a raised newly painted nail the smell making me want to gag.

"Look Soul I don't care what you want me to do about it but no!" She then walked off with that I just won the argument feeling coming off of her. "what the hell?" What me and Liz didn't know at the time was that some one had over heard our conversation and was now going to try to help in the oddest way possible.

**Kid's POV:** *knocking at the manor door 8 times* "Coming!" I called after hearing some one practically trying to tear the door apart with all thier knocking but it wasn't too bad at least they had symmetry in thier thoughts, Ah the number eight so beautiful!

"Hello little Death." There infront of my door was Arther the newest student at the DWMA and he called me 'little death' that was just a little rude. "Please come in Arther, why did you come to visit?" He just sat on the couch and put his hands together in what would be called prayer. "well you see little Death-" "My names Kid." He simply nodded then continued.

"well you see there is one person that I seem to have caught the attention of and since you know this girl *Holds up the class picture with Liz pointed to by his thumb* I was hoping to learn some things about her, she reminds me of some one I met where I once lived."

I took in a sharp breath but luckely he took no nitice to it, Oh dear father I hope he is not one of the people from new york back when Liz and Patty lived on their own if he is then they could be on some trouble down the road.

(mean while Liz and Patty both feel a cold shiver move through the manor)

**Arther's POV:** I watched Kid-as he wanted me to call him-thinking over something I wonder what it could be but then quickly dismiss the idea of it the last I want to do is piss off a death god. "so what do yo uknow about her?" I persisted. "Well her name is Liz tompson you should know that I do believe you called her that, any way her sister is Patty they are my weapons, they are twin guns and they live here with me and Father."

"So *I pointed to her in the picture* her name is Liz tompson, her sister is Patty and they are twin guns, can you tell me of what she likes she seems to mad right now for any one to be able to talk to her I don't like people when they are like this even though I my self can be very cold."

He looked shocked at this and he then told me a few things that may help the girl out of her tempered state of mind. "Thank you Kid, and don't worry I can let my self out." I walked out the door before a certain twin gun came down from the stairs and I could feel her soul coming to a stop near the door as I left with a plan to make this girl happy even if she is who I think she is.

**Me: Well that's another chapter down!**

**Maka: Where the hell was I in all this?**

**Crona: M-Maka, I'm sure that E-Eive-kun has an idea for you later.**

**Me: Just put down the book please *gets Maka choped* Crona with my final breath in this chapter the diclaimer please you must do it! *Faints***

**Crona: Um well um, E-Eive-kun does not own soul eater, Maka can you h-help me carry him to bed?**

**Maka: Sure thing Crona see you all later and don't forget to review!**


	5. the long night awaits

_**A/N: Hi there every one sorry it took so long to write this chapter you see I've had some very bad trouble with my memory lately so I've been having trouble remembering to work on this any way I don't own Soul eater but if I did I'd be a happy camper now on with the show!**_

**Kid's POV:** After Arther had left I noticed that it was 8 at night so it was time for me to go see Soul for some help. "Liz, Patty I'll be going now, what ever you do don't you dare ruin the symmetry of this house Patty!" She just began to start giggling as usual as I left the door.

As I walked along the path that led to thier apartment I noted that I had to be careful so as not to make it to obvious of what I needed help with, even though Soul still probably knows he has this way of knowing things with out being told.

As I aproched the door I heard Soul being chewed out by Maka for only Death knows what, then I heard the tell tale thud of a Maka chop landing on Soul's head.

**Maka's POV:** "What did you say?" I should have known this would happen. "You heard me Maka I said that Arther is just plain off he just stays away from crowds as if they are some sort of poison!" I could not understand how Soul had gotten so rude about Arther after all Soul was sort of off from the normal too.

"Soul you shouldn't be judging him if you barely know him!" He just scofed at this. "What ever tiny-tits." That was the last straw. *Maka chop* "Damn IT SOUL!" He was just out cold I Guess I just was a little to ruff this time.

*Knocks come from the front door* "Coming!" I walked over to the door and opened it to see Kid standing there with a shocked look I guess he wasn't expecting me to be the one who opened the door.

"Hi Kid, do you want to come in?" I asked with the nicest voice I could muster. "well I came by for advise but I see that you and Soul got into another argument." He then glanced at where Soul was and had a slight shiver after words. "Wait actually this works better, Maka do you know anything about how to ask some one out?"

I was dumb struk Kid the son of lord death came to me for help on DATING! "Um sure Kid first off you need to think 'who am I going to ask' then after that reherse the line untill you're sure you have it right and wont bable like an idiot." Simple right? After that though Kid just nodded and left with out another word but I could tell this was going to be a LONG night for him.

**Kid's POV:** I just was so mad at my self for not thinking of that earlier of course it would be htat simple just reherse before attempting, but then as I summoned Belzebub I realized something I had to find some one to practice with! "Oh Death what jave I just goten my self into?" If one thing was certain I was going to have LONG night.

_**Me: so what do you guys think?**_

_**Soul: *still knocked out***_

_**Maka: well you could have done better.**_

_**Me: What it's not good enough? *sits in corner like Crona***_

_**Kid: why must I always be just a little OC in his stories?**_

_**Crona: Please leave a review so Eive-kun leaves mister corner.**_


	6. First pair is made SoulXMaka

_**Eivexst: Hey there every one sorry I took so long to update I had some things to work on so just thought I'd let you all know If you have any complaints just leave them in you're review's also I will need to make this story longer than what I orginaly planned to fit it all in to the story so please bear with me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater, now on with the next chapter.**_

**Maka's POV:** "Soul, Soul wake up!" I was standing next to a sleeping Soul he usually wakes up right after class so why not now? "Five more minutes." That was it, *MAKA CHOP* "GAHH, Maka what was that for!" "you're awake arent you?" He frowned. "Yeah, Yeah I'm up tiny-tits."

(mean while at Soul and MAka's appartment BLair could have sworn she heard some thing get choped)

"Now Soul if you could get up out of that crater we can go home." I said with the biggist smile I could make. "Maka, can you get you're book please, I think it got stuck." I glared at him when he looked up. "Get it when we are at home!"

**Souls' POV:** Maka just walked in front on our way back to the appartment I could tell she still had something on her mind though she was twidling something in the palm of her hand I just couldn't make out what it was though.

"Oi Maka. What the heck is that in your hand?" "Why do you ask Soul?" She gave me that damn inocent look again like that when she was going to tell me something two days ago.

"Come on Maka you know why I'm asking." She was just being so uncool about this. "Well do you really want to know?" I nodded and she started to ... BLush? "well Soul, you k-know how the prom is coming?" Oh DEATH my cheeks are stating to burn! "Yeah so w-what about it Maka?"

She started to walk over to me damn it hurry up Maka or I'll loose it! "Well would you please come w-w-with-" Before she finished I pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "The answer is a yes Maka." I felt her start to cry and she hugged back this moment was pretty cool then again, "You are a cool meister too Maka."

_**ME: SO sorry for the short chapter people but I just want to get to the better part's of the story faster so sorry if this seemed rushed but I'm not very good at dramatic build up so please forgive me.**_

_**Maka: Well at least Soul got what i meant.**_

_**Soul: And what's that supposed to mean?**_

_**Maka: exactly how it sounds Soul *Maka hugs Soul***_

_**ME: OK you too get out of here this is a lounge not a romantic scene.**_

_**Crona: Please review So Eive-kun c-can make more chapters.**_

_**All but Crona: How long have you been here?**_

_**Crona: the whole time.**_


	7. Second pair's suspended

_**A/N: Hey there every one sorry if this chapter took a while you see I've just been thinking "how do I use the rest of these chapter effectively?" and that's why it takes a while I want to keep the chapters at a balence between the three pairs I'm working with, also to you patty fans out there don't worry I will have something for her later perhaps a one shot *shrugs* any way on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater!**_

**Kid's POV:** As I walked up to the door to Crona's room I started to remember the night I had gone through to prepare my self for what could happen.

**Flash back~**

_"Oh come on Kid how hard could it be, just talk to Patty like she was Crona!" "Liz I'm starting to think that this is less than effective." Patty started to giggle madly, was she having fun with this? "Aw come on Kid it's not hard right sis?" "Right now hurry up Kid if you don't do this right by seven thirty me and Patty will trash you're room!"_

_I could NOT let that happen! "Okay, *deep breath* Hi there Crona." Patty makes a shockingly good Crona impression. "Y-yes Kid-kun?" Oh death! "Um w-w-well I was wondering would you come with me I-I would like to ask you something." 'Crona' tilted her head and made a slight blush appear on her cheeks. "A-about what, did I d-do something wrong?" "No you didn't do any thing wrong! I just want to talk."_

_"WAY TO GO KID!" "what?" Liz and Patty huged me dramatically. "Aw you did it Kid-kun! *stars giggling*" I did and just two minutes before seven thirty._

**Present time~**

I can do this, it's going to be just fine just imagine what happened during rehersal.

*knocks 8 times* "Crona, may I come in?" "Y-yes just give me a second Kid-k-kun!" I started to hear sounds like she was starting to hide something, and I'm sure I did not want to know.

**Crona's POV:** I was glad that just a hour before Kid-Kun showed up that professor Stein and Arther came in, I still remember how it happened.

**One hour ago~**

_*4 soft knocks at door* "Hello miss Makenshi, may we come in?" I heard a new voice who was he? "Y-yes, please come in." Then there I saw a boy in a white shirt and black slacks come in I think his name was Arther he came in with... Stein? "Thank you miss, Makenshi, now from what I've heard from the good docter *points at Stein* and many other people here that there is going to be a prom and from what I've seen."_

_He's taking a long pause, why I cant deal with this why wont he look away!? "You and kiddo seem to like each other now, I can feel his soul coming this way so I want you to take these, I've gotten permission to hand you them of course." *holds up a pill bottle* "W-Whats in that?" Stein came up to me and handed me the pill bottle. "Crona these are blood thiners to insure that Ragnorok stays good and behaved during the prom, just make sure to only take one pill a day these are very strong so as to keep down you're black blood."_

_I grabed one of the blue pills from inside the bottle. "w-why did you do this f-for me?" "I saw some one in need so I wanted to help, now *Arther bows* Please have a nice day, miss Makenshi, also you should take that with some water." I felt my self blush slightly. "U-um please m-my name is Crona y-you don't need to call me m-miss Makenshi." With that he simply smirked and left with the professor closing the door behind him._

**Current time~**

"H-hi Kid-Kun." I felt Ragnorok starting to fall asleep do to the blood thiner. "Crona, I have something to ask you." "W-what is it K-Kid-kun?" I saw him start to blush. "W-well Crona we h-have known each other for about one year now, s-so I was wondering if you would, *clears throat*" I started feeling my heart pound as if it was climbing up my throat. "I-If I would w-what?"

He turned to me with a small prim rose with 8 petals on it. "Crona G-gorgan, w-would you go to the Prom with me?" I felt the world go still at that very moment like some one had put a spot light on me and Kid-Kun and saw how nervous he was for my answer. "Kid-Kun I-"

_**Eivexst: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger people but I wanted to do at least some sort of idea to get you all to read the next chapter.**_

_**Kid: Why would you do this to me. *teary eyed***_

_**Eivexst: Get a hold of you're self Kid it's not cool for a shinigami to cry.**_

_**Soul: Here, here.**_

_**Crona: Please Review so Kid-Kun can hear what I have to say.**_

_**Eivexst: * leans over to Soul* I think she's getting better at that.**_

_**Soul and Kid: Yeah she is.**_

_**Eivexst: Also there will be a poll involving this story it will determine what happens to one of the pairings in this story and next chapter will be about that pair so please check it out!**_


	8. The second pair is made CronaXKid

_**Hello every one and welcome to the newest chapter for my story Dancing the night away!**_

_**Now I think I'll answer the question left by guest reveiwer Kitten-chan the reason why Arther called Crona "miss Makenshi" is because he understands that Crona isn't under the best terms when it comes to her family so he tried to make things easier by using her middle name instead. Also I need at least 10 votes on the poll in total before I get moving on the relationship between Arther and Liz which will continue next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater, never have, never will cause if I did I doubt it would be as good.**_

Last chapter.

_"Crona G-gorgan would you go to prom with me?" "Kid-kun I-"_

Current chapter.

**Kid's POV:** I waited for Crona's answer my heart throbing and it feels like it wanted to jump out my throat at that very moment 'is this how Crona feels when she cant deal with something?' that was one of the many thoughts blazing through my head.

"Kid-kun I *starts tearing up* y-yes I'll go with you." And right then and there I knew that I had made the right choice when I chose to see Crona her smile, her inoccent disposition and the way she was beeming with joy I felt like I could stay like this for ever, content with the woman I love.

out side the door.

**Normal POV.**

"Hey come on Maka this isn't cool I expected this from Black*star but you?" Maka turned to Soul with her ear still close to the dorr. "Hush Soul I need to know what's going on in there and so help me if I get caught because of you." Soul noted the book that was in Maka's back pocket and decided it best to be silent for the time being.

**Soul's POV:** I still think this isn't cool I just got into a a relationship with Maka and already there is something new I learn about her, she is over protective of Crona. "Maka, I think I hear crying in there." Maybe that wasn't the best move cause the moment I finished that sentence Maka burst the door open to see Kid and Crona hugging with scared looks on each others faces.

"Damn it Maka not cool!" She turned to me with a menacing glare. "Well when you said you heard crying I didn't expect this happy sene Soul!" Then I realized something one certain little midget of black blood was missing. "Wheres Ragnorok, you know what never mind come on Maka let's not ruin thier moment."

Then I reached out for Maka's hand and we strolled out of thier to let Kid and Crona have a moment to them selves on the way out I gave Kid a look that said. 'you owe me' and he simply nodded.

Gallowes mansion.

**Liz's POV:** *4 knocks at door* "I've got it Patty." I walked over to the door and answering to fined the last person I expected to see. "Arther what the hell are you doing here?" "Tha's not important miss Tompson more importantly would you be willing to come with me for a walk?"

I looked at the clock seeing as how it was 3:00 and the week end I decided to go with him. "Patty I'll be gone for a while don't kidnap any Giraffes this time got it?" She simply saluted giggling like crazy after I said that and me and Arther left for the rest of his walk.

"So miss Tompson tell me how long have you known Kiddo for?" "Why do you want to know?" What the hell is with the question all of a sudden? "No reason really just curious." "oh well I've known him ever sence the day we met." He simply shruged I guess that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"forgive me if that was intruding now then let's keep going." After that we started to walk away from the mansion and the walk trully started.

_**Eivexst: there you go another finished chapter.**_

_**Kidd: *crying tears of joy***_

_**Crona: *grining and slightly blushing***_

_**Eivexst: that's adorable.**_

_**Maka: I still cant see why you made me do that. *glares at me***_

_**Soul: I'm sure it's got something to do with Black*star being late for the recording.**_

_**Eivexst: yeah, late, lets go with that.**_

_**Soul and Maka: I don't want to know.**_


	9. The star sees it all

_**Me: Good news guys!**_

_**Crona: what is it?**_

_**Soul: just give him a sec to say it.**_

_**Me: I can now work on my story at school do to this type of computer called an Alpha smart so I may be able to update faster!**_

_**All: *throwing confetti***_

_**Me: now Crona if you would please.**_

_**Crona: Eive-kun does not own Soul eater but he does own Arther.**_

**Soul's POV:** When we got home I noted that on the calander there was only 3 days left till the day of the prom and to give us time to get a date for it Shinigami-sama was kind enough to give us the week off.

"Soul what do you want to do now that we're back?" Oh Maka she is just to damn cute though I'll never tell the others that. "Well we could sit on the couch and watch a movie." I felt the smirk creeping onto my face. "SO~UL COME HER~E!" Oh crap Blair!

"Blair please don't not now!" Then I prepared for the wors... but it never came. "Maka-chan that's so mean!" I opened my eyes to see that, MAKA CHPED BLAIR!? "W-What?" "Blair this is your only warning, me and Soul have just got into a relation ship so I don't want you to do anything while I'm here understand?" Blair simply nodded looking like she was going to cry so I decided to hand her a bag of ice. (A/N: this would be a reference to one of the reviews I left for one of my friends stories) 

**Maka's POV:** I was sure that today I didn't want Blair to do that to Soul he may be a pervert but I love him for it. "But I love him for it." Soul looked at me blushing three shades of red. "M-Maka what did you say?" I felt my self earn just as big a blash as Soul after realizing I had said that out loud. "Nothing!" Crap I said that to fast! "Common Maka let's watch the movie it's about to go on."

_1 hour into movie._

Soul was being so, well, cool during this movie. "Soul?" He looked at me with that smirk and I felt my self heating up again. "Yeah, what is it tiny tit's?" "Did you just do that?" "Yeah, I did but it's one of the things I like about you Maka." That crossed it and in just a few seconds I slammed my lips onto Soul's and the only thing I have to say is, I saw fire works and by Souls reaction he saw it too.

**Black*star's POV:** I don't know how but I was in Soul and Maka's appartment and the sight I saw would make all of the people at the DWMA forget that I'm thier god and even I forgot that for a split second from the site of this, Soul the cool guy of the school, and Maka the nerd and book worm, hey she's my friend but even I can tell she's a nerd, and these two had been kissing and judgeing by the way their heads had been moving they had been frenshing.

I lept out of the window after that, thank goodness my awsomeness didn't go off, Tsubaki is going to LOVE THIS!

_**Me: Finally I got another chapter in and I also got BLack*star in so to his fans I'm sorry that I have been neglecting him.**_

_**Soul: *shocked***_

_**Maka: *blushing deep red***_

_**Me: Crona I think we need to give these two some privacy. *smirk***_

_**Crona: Eive-kun I don't u-understand.**_

_**Me: You will next chapter when you are with Kiddo over the week end.**_

_**Kid and Crona: *slight blush***_


	10. The star tell the flower

_**Me: Hi there every one so in case your wondering this chapter will show the "god" as he himself put it and Tsubaki talking about what Black*star saw, it will also show us what Kid and Crona are now doing. *winks***_

_**Crona and Kid: *hugging***_

_**Me: Well I guess I'll ask some one else to do the disclaimer for this chapter since Crona's busy and I got something to do.**_

_**Stein: Eivexst does not own Soul eater but he does own Arther, now excuse me I have a dissection to do. *evil grin***_

_**All but Stein: *pale face***_

_**Black*star's POV**: I ran as fast as I could to get home and tell Tsubaki what happened at Soul and Maka's place, I couldn't wait!

(a few minutes later)

I was starting to see the area where I lived so I guned it using Speed*Star, although maybe that wasn't a good Idea. "Tsubaki out of the way!" I was to late on telling her and ended up making a Tsubaki shaped hole in my house.

**Tsubaki's POV**: I was on my way back home after having gone and got some things I knew Black*star would want, I even got some star shaped ice creem knowing he would love it. Then I started humming to my self and heard the oddest thing it sounded like-.

"Tsubaki out of the way!" Black*star!? The next thing I knew I had made a shape of me in our home along with Black*star. "A-are you okay, Black*star?" He was bleeding from the left side of his head I haad to do every thing I could to keep from freaking out over this.

"Yeah I guess the wall couldn't handle how awsome I am." Of course, no other reason this is just a average day for me and Black*star I wonder if he even remembers what is going to happen in 3 days.

"-ier couch!" "I-I'm sorry what was that again Black*star?" He just gave me that inoccent smile he rarely shows. (except to me) "I said that I saw Soul and Maka making out on thier couch."

**Black*star's POV**: The look on Tsubaki's face was just priceless she looked like a dear caught in head lights.

"What did you say!?" I simply gave her that 'are you serious?' face.

"Tsubaki I said that I saw Soul and Maka, making out, on thier couch." "B-but when did you-?" I cut her off knowing what she was about to ask.

"Tsubaki I'm higher than god but that doesn't mean I know how I get to some area's like that time at Steins lab!" I still remember that day I'll never admit it openly but that 'soul force' of Steins really knocked my lights out for a few minutes.

"Black*star did they see you!?" I looked at her confused and saw that she looked scared straight out of her skin like when ever Kid or Maka are going... oh no.

Just before i finished that thought I felt a sharp pain on th top of my head and was out I guess I'm just to much for some people to handle.

**Kid's POV:** I was on my way back to the manor after having such a lovely after noon with Crona I was so happy I figured even Marrie-sensei's joy couldnt' compare!

"What did you say!?" Tsubaki? Oh I see I wondered by thier home with out even trying wait that means I was going in the wrong direction but puting that aside I went to find out what that was about.

"Tsubaki I said that I saw Soul and Maka, making out, on thier couch." What? "B-but when did you-?" she was cut off by Black*star I couldn't stand that he'd done that!

I marched into the house now blocking out the rest of thier conversation I walked behind Black*star and lifted my hand in the manner I always saw father lift his before doing his famous "shinigami chop"

"B-Black*star!" I could tell that scared the day lights out of Tsubaki, but what he did was just to much. "Sorry about that Tsubaki I just couldn't stand what he did." She started to fan him (A/N: do any of you ever wonder where she hides that fan?) with that 'I am sorry' look she wears so much I feel bad because of this.

"So how did things go with Crona?" "How did you know?" then she gace me that sweet smile of hers. "Liz told me you know she's a gossip." Damn it Liz. "W-well it went good we hugged for a while after Maka and Soul broke down her door."

"Any thing else?" "Well..."

Flash back.

_"Crona I'm so happy that you agreed!" I began to feel tears falling from my face and-given that I didn't hear them- hit her dress. "I-I'm happy too kid-kun I'm so glad you s-shared my feelings!"_

_We stared each other in the eyes and for a few minutes it felt like the world stood still, then we leaned in and kissed It felt amazing she smelled like strawberries one of my favorites._

_After we pulled back I realized neither of us had been breathing when the kiss happened. "t-that was-" "wonderful." and so that's how my day became perfect, I aked the girl of my dreams out she agreed, I kissed her, and she loved it then I left with renewed feeling for her._

Present time.

"That's how it happened" She had that fan girl look so this was going to hurt my e-. "YAY! That so wonderful Kid-kun!" My ear's. "Yes it was I would have stayed but I saw it was starting to get late then I started heading home and here I am do to being lost in my thoughts and over hearing you and Black*star."

She gave me that "it's okay" look of hers and I was so happy to see that, after a few more odd minutes of talking with a unconcious Black*star mumbling in his sleep, I had gave Tsubaki a proper fair well and left to go home wondering if Liz and Patty will be asking me about what happened.

_**Crona: S-Soul-kun where did Eivexst go?**_

_**Soul: He said he needed to be some place and left this note.**_

_**Note: Dear Soul and Crona I will be going to get Maka to stop strangling Symm-chan now so please don't worry and I'll see you two later also I still need votes for my poll I need 10 I'm three away from that.**_

_**Crona: Soul who's Symm-chan?**_

_**Soul: *wide eyed* IT's a long story.**_

_**Soul and Crona: See you all next chapter!**_


	11. Past revealed part 1

_**Me: *shivering in corner***_

_**Kid: What's gotten into him?**_

_**Crona: I don't know, S-Soul-Kun do you know?**_

_**Soul: He helped Symm-chan and now Maka is going to get revenge if she finds him.**_

_**Me: C-can one of you please D-do the disclaimer?**_

_**Crona and Kid: Eive-Kun does not own Soul eater only Arther.**_

**Arther's POV**: I only started this walk so I could know more about the Thompson sisters, yet she doesn't seem to want to tell me any thing and it's almost time for her to go back.

"Tell me, did you and Patricia ever live in a town called Brooklyn?" She looked at me confused and questioning. "Yes why do you ask?" This was my chance so they might be who I think they are!

"Well see I was just wondering how many years ago was it?" "Your asking a lot of questions about our past why?" I simply smirked at this maybe she's smarter than they all think. "Well you see I lived there 6 years ago and I met two girls they looked very much like you and Patricia, Elizabeth allow me to explain if you would."

We sat down at the park bench and that's when I started to explain it all, how I knew there names, how I knew where they had gone and also how it was that I knew so much about their past.

FLASH BACK.

I was walking alone I had just been kicked out of the house I was only 8 at the time it happened, I was cold hungry all I had on me was the clothes on my back 15 dollars and a pellet gun.

I had just lost my money after nearly loosing my life to a thief I thought that the world was just to cruel, I was thinking of ending it all with the gun shooting dead center in the eye, then I started to hear some one whistle a lullaby.

I followed the sound and found two girls there-you and your sister to be exact-I was terrified I heard of two girls called the Thompson sisters and they had been called devils, yet the more I heard the tune the more I wondered. ' How could the devil sound so sweet?'

Over the next few days I was always going to the ally I heard that tune coming from, one day you heard me do to a can I stepped on, I was scared out of my mind I thought ' This is the end.' but to my shock you invited me over and allowed me to stay with you two after I had explained to you what all happened.

CURRENT TIME.

**Liz's POV**: I couldn't believe what all I heard this Arther was the same one from 6 years ago I couldn't believe it at all!

"Your pulling my leg aren't you?" He turned to me with a sad smile on his face. "I guess you don't remember after all Elizabeth." Oh great now I feel bad but it's just to weird there's just, no way he was the same one.

Liz's memory.

I heard a can in the ally way and instantly got ready to fight back with Patty in gun form still asleep from how she was snoring.

"Come out!" "O-okay just d-don't shoot." Then to my shock it was just a boy no older than 8. "Why are you here?" "I..." The rest of his sentence turned to silence lost in fear.

I let out a quick sigh and lowered Patty. "Come here I promise I wont shoot." That seemed to calm him down a little bit. "Okay now, Who are you and why are you here?"

"W-well I was kicked out of h-home by mother so I was walking a-around and got mugged then I-I thought of killing my self and I heard you whistling so-" I cut him off, "Wait you heard me?" He simply gave a nervous nod.

"Well okay go on then." He took a deep breath as if to steady his nerves. "I heard you whistling so for the rest of this week, I have been c-coming here to listen."

"But tonight you heard me." I couldn't help it I hugged the poor kid, allowing him to cry on my shoulder. "Tell you what until you get back on your feet me and Patty will be like sisters for you."

He simply looked at me shocked then like a child (A/N: that's the only real way to put it) he gave me a toothy smile and simply fell asleep right there.

End of memory.

_**A/N: Okay I know this update took for ever and I've been making some of the characters out of character but please deal with me there also, I will have another chapter up faster probably up by sunday also the poll is closed now so the next chapter will show the choice that was used.**_

_**Me: Finally finished.**_

_**Soul: So why are you so happy?**_

_**Me: Well I've finally calmed down from being sworn revenge upon.**_

_**Crona: E-Eive-kun this came for you.**_

_**Me&Soul: Oh crap!**_

_***knock out gas***_

_**Me: see you all. *knock out***_

_**Soul: Later. *falls asleep***_

_**Crona: *in corner* W-what do I do?**_


	12. A familly reunited

_**ME: Sorry it took so long but thanks to Livy leaf for slaping me awake I ca nfinally work on this.**_

_**Soul: I wondered when you would get back to this Eivexst it's not cool to keep your readers waiting you know.**_

_**Crona: E-Eivexst doesn't own Soul eater.**_

_**Kid: So can we get to the story please I'd like to be on time.**_

_**All but kid: Allright.**_

**Liz's POV: ** "So then Arther if you are the same person from then... show me the locket, the one with a emblem of two guns and a cross." If he is the same then that means the locket will have a picture of me, him and Patty it's a pretty big locket that's about as big as a hand mirror.

"Very well Elizabeth, here you go the locket from that last month I knew you two till now." He opened it and I started to feel small tears of joy I couldn't stop them, in the locket was me, Patty and Arther all of us with the same familly like glow. "Onee-Chan~!" Wait Patty?

"Hey there you are sis Kid's home and he's worried about y-" Patty stoped and looked at the locket that Arther still hadn't put away. "Arty-kun?" I turned to Arther to see he started to cry a little but still held that passive expression with that same cold stare. "T-that's right Patricia it's me... Little Arty."

**Arther's POV:** "That's right Patricia it's me... Little Arty." I cant believe I'm crying this is one reason why I hoped they had not been the people I thought they are, because the emotions I was keeping hidden form people for so long would come out meaning people would see the real me.

"It's been a long time sine I ever allowed my self to go by that nick name." I was so shocked when Patricia ran up and hugged me. "Me and sis missed you Arty-kun where did you go?" THat was it I couldn't stop it any longerm I crumbled right there crying my heart out.

"I-I was looking for y-you two while also t-trying to prove mo, no Carson-sama that I was not a mistake!"

3 months ago.

_I was walking around the Carson house and when I walked in Alice-that is my mother- was there. "Hello Alice how are things sjotu as usual? Oh that's right I don't have permission to ask being YOUR mistake." I gave her one of my most cruel smiles showing her that she should never have abandoned me. _

_"Arther I'll only say this once I don't want filth like you in this house now get out!" I gave her a look of mock hurt. "Alice dear, I'm hurt surely you don't want to live alone in this manor, just kidding you can go ahead and stay here watching as your ' mistake ' goes and makes something of him self while you burn in hell you damned bitch!"_

_I walked out the door and over to my dear adopted father Hakase Franken Stein. "How did things go Arther?" I let the sorrow I was hiding out exposing my frown and sorrow filled eyes. "It, It went good Father, c-can we go home now this place... has to many memories." He placed a knowing hand on my shoulder and took me back to the lab._

_In the car I started to feel Hakase's eyes stare at my soul. "I know Father I'm not very happy but have you found them yet?" He took a long huff from his cigarette and I couldn't help but admire how he alway's got the smoke to form a skull. "I have Arther but as you are you wont be able to get thier attention... they're a part of the EAT class."_

_I noted that my waveleangth was starting to turn into a very depressing vibration and knowing Father he saw it jsut before I changed the way it flowed. "I-I want to join the EAT class. I may not have a weapon but I will get one soon I promise you." He sighed knowing that when it came to you two I wouldn't be persuaded other wise and so 3 months later I joined and it was then that what I was so confused over if you two had been the ones I knew really are the same ones._

Present time.

"And that's my story, Alice still doesn't accept me but... Father and you two are still my familly and I couldn't be more grateful for it." As I looked up I saw that they had looks full of sympathy for me. "A-Arther I'm so sorry." I let a small chuckle escape my lungs and looked up at them.

"Don't worry about it Elizabeth, Patricia what we should worry about is getting you two home before Shinigami gets a migrain from worry." With that we all left to go back to death manor where Death the kid would be waiting for the two he cares for to come home.

_**Me: It actually hurt a little bit to make this chapter.**_

_**Soul: Dude... that was sad even for me.**_

_**Crona: *in corner hugging kid* T-to much.**_

_**Kid: There there Crona it's okay. *Glares at me***_

_**Me: *shrugs* Well either way I hope you al lleave an honest review here of what you think.**_


	13. The emotion shown to all

Me: Well its been a while and I feel like I should say sorry for taking so long.

Soul: *pats my back* Its cool just be sure to make this chapter better than normal.

Maka: *grabs soul's hand* I just hope he does something sweet like last time.

Me: I'll say it for a change... I don't own soul eater only my OC Arther.

Soul's POV: It was early morning when I woke up to the feeling of something on top of me I opened my eyes and had to do every thing in my power to keep from shouting in shock, lying on top of me was Maka, holding onto my arm like it was the only thing keeping her from floating away.

"Maka come on wake up." She wasn't even reacting so I did the first thing I could think of, I woke her up by kissing her on the lips, she bolted right out of dream land from that.

"S-Soul uh w-what are you doing in m-my room?!" I couldn't help but grin at that. "Hate to tell you tiny tit's but this is my room."

Her face turned three shades of red in seconds from each, then Blair came into the room and glanced at Maka then what she said next woke us both up all the way. "Soul-kun, Maka-chan what are you two doing aren't you late, nya~?"

We both looked at my alarm to see she was right next thing she knew we had left the apartment with a flame trail behind, Kid was not going to like how late we are we had started going 1 minute after eight chances are shit was going to hit the fan.

Kid's POV: "Where are Soul and Maka they're late!?" Every one around me sighed from this all but Arther seemed to at least. "Kiddo why is it that you are so worried?"

I turned to him shocked, he doesn't understand symmetry either? "Why? Because they've ruined the symmetry!" He gently put the book he was reading down on the bench. "Well let's see 3...2...1."

He turned to the wall directly behind him and sure enough Soul and Maka came running in.

"Oi Kid sorry we're late my alarm didn't go off when it was supposed to!" (A/N: He's lying people he punched the poor thing out!)

We all looked at Arther shocked knowing he lacks soul perception. "How did you know they had been that close?" "Oh please with how loud those two had been breathing I'm shocked that Black*star didn't notice any way every one abayo, I have some things to do."

"Okay now that teams are set up let's get started!" On my team it was me, Crona, and Liz while on Soul's team it was Patty, Black*star and Soul. "Okay we all know the wager right?" Every one nodded.

ONE HOUR LATER...

In the end my team had lost it was even for most of the game but Liz scored when Black*star's head hit the ball into the goal. "Okay Kid you know the bet, you have to remove one of your rings for the rest of the day till noon tomorrow!"

"B-but what about symmetry!?" But before I knew it one of my rings was already off and... On Crona!? "S-sorry Kid-kun t-this was another part of the bet." Arther came back then with cat hair on him. "Oi Arther did you go to our apartment?"

"No I didn't." He moved over to show that there was a purple cat behind him.

"Blair!?" She turned into her normal form then and Arther looked shocked by the smoke that had suddenly appeard behind him and jumped away when it cleared there was Blair in her usual out fit.

"Hey Soul-kun, is this your friend?" I couldn't help but feel sorry for Arther, there he stood there blushing like crazy when Blair hugged him from behind. "M-miss please l-let go of me!"

Arther's POV: I stood there having trouble with the fact that some one was hugging me I'd never really been held by any one except by Stein, Liz and Patty so this was really uncomfortable for me.

"Oh but why, don't you like this? Nya~" Oh death kill me now.

"P-please let go I don't like this contact, they're to soft!" That shocked every one then again, the only people who have seen me show any real emotion are Stein, Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Blair come on just let him go." I was shocked that Liz had said that usually she'd be the one to take a picture, no wait there's the flash.

"Liz why did you do that?" She got an evil grin and Patty was laughing hysterically. "Well when else are we ever going to get you in a moment like this Arther?"

Blair finally let go of me looking a little disapointed what reaction did she want any way? "T-thank you Blair-san." I looked over at Soul and I think I finally got what the reaction she expected was for there on the ground was Soul with a nose bleed.

"Soul you damned pervert!" Both me and Maka yelled she we stared at each other shocked by this after she had hit Soul with a book yelling "MAKA CHOP!" as she did.

I rubbed off the cat hair that I had still on me a little annoyed looks like this was one moment I'd remember, weather I wanted to or not.

Me: Well I wonder what did I have him read?

Soul: W-what the hell?

Arther: *glareing at me*

Me: What I just thought this could be funny to see and for me it was.

Crona: Maka-chan he d-didn't do anything sweet did he?

Maka: *frowning* No Crona he didn't.

Kid: Please leave a review.


	14. The blades feelings

Kid: Are you sure about this? *holding Crona's hand*

Me: Of course I'm sure, plus I'm sure you will like this Kiddo.

Crona: *twitching* E-Eive-kun doesn't own Soul eater.

Me: Okay let's get going you two!

Kid's POV: I couldn't get it out of my head on the way back to the manor I just couldn't stop thinking of it, Crona is going to be wearing one of my rings on the other hand it's like me and her are engaged!

"Shinigami~!" I turned to see Arther running up as if he was running for his life why is that? "Arther what's wrong!?" He ran up closer and then I saw the problem Black*star was trying to have a fight with him.

"COME BACK AND FACE YOUR GOD!" I just cant believe him he makes me sick sometimes. "Black*star he doesn't even have a weapon!" Tsubaki is in her chain scythe form this is not going to end well! "Shinigami, Liz, any one safe me, please!" And just like that he went over my house from Black*star's big wave technique.

Crona's POV: I went to Kid's place along with Liz and Patty (A/N: It was against her own will) I still get shocked by how lovely this place is, even the flowers here seem to make me happy, maybe because they remind me of Kid-kun.

"Crona I'm hungry get me some food." I felt the stinging pain in my back when Ragnorok came out. "B-but we cant j-just take it that's r-rude." He pinched my nose just like he always does.. "I DON'T CARE JUST GET ME SOME FOOD DAMN IT!"

Then I saw something from the corner of my eye was that a person? Wait they're headed for-!

"Ragnorok look out!" I don't know why but... Suddenly I wanted to save Ragnorok and I forced him to move to my right shoulder, after that it all went bitch black but just before I was out cold I could have sworn Ragnorok, was calling for help.

Kid's POV: "Somebody get the hell over here, It's Crona!" Crona, oh no why would Ragnorok call for help? "Ragnorok what happened?!" I ran over to the garden with Black*star and Tsubaki trailing behind me obviously just as worried as I am.

"Shinigami... Is that you?" We turned to see Arther covered in thorns. "What the hell happened to you?" "Well Black*star if you must know... I was hit by your attack so hard it shot me over the manor and I hit something and landed in that brier of a rose bush."

"Hey Crona, you better be okay, I don't want to die!" We all turned to Ragnorok over an unconcious Crona. "Oh so that's what I hit before the brier." I choped Arther for having hurt my Crona... Wow that's the first time I've ever called her MY Crona. "Any way Back*star could you help me get Crona inside." He simply nodded as we started to carry Crona into the manor with Arther walking at a slow pace still dazed from the shinigami chop.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER IN THE MANOR.

"Crona... Crona." Finally she opened her eyes.

Crona's POV: It felt like I was floating it was pitch black I knew something was wrong though for when I opened my eyes there I was in the sands that lay in my soul.

"Where am I?" I turned to see a little boy with an X shaped mark on the back of his hands.

"W-who are you?" He looked up with a scared look in his eyes when I called to him, but kept a harsh look. "I'm the deamon sword Ragnorok who the hell are you?" "I-I'm Crona but w-what are you doing here?"

He looked around as if confused and simply looked even more scared. "W-what the hell is this place wasn't I in that dumb ass kid's garden?" Wait so then this is Ragnorok, but why does he look like that?! "W-wait don't you recognize me Ragnorok?!" He looked at me puzzled and started to glare at me.

"How the fuck should I know, but all I do know is that I'm hungry damn it!" I couldn't help it I walked over and began to hug Ragnorok. "W-what the hell!?"

"Ragnorok... Come on I-it's me p-please remember." I started crying.

"Crona, what the hell are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see Ragnorok the same age as me now he grew out his hair and it was now spiked at the back, it was a dark grey his eyes had a mix between brown and red and he had grown to be just as tall as professor Stein.

"Crona?" He looked at me confused then he started to look around as pissed as ever and all I could do was smile. "Ragnorok how did you get so tall?" He simply snorted at my question and forced me off. "Crona, don't hug me like that now come on dumb ass, that brat and the loud mouth are waiting for you."

Then he picked me up and put me on his back and I couldn't slight squeak that cam out as the world around started to fade I saw his mouth move as he turned his head to face me, he mouthed. "Never forget Crona... I do care about you... Now and ever so don't cry like the worlds going to end."

As Ragnorok walked forward the light from out side where kid was waiting for me grew closer and closer untill I heard his voice call for me and I woke up.

"Crona are you okay?" I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Y-yes I'm f-fine kid-kun just g-give me a second." In the corner of my eye I could see Arther, Black*star and Tsubaki all smile as they left me and Kid to have our moment together.

To all the people who are reading this chapter I would like you to know that I am sorry for the slightly late update also to Crona's fans I'm sorry for making her (sorry if you don't agree with Crona's gender) get hurt like that.

Kid: *sitting next to crona* I'm not going to forgive you.

Crona: I-I think I'm fine.

Ragnorok: I'll kill you, you damnable author!

Me: *getting beat by Ragnorok* Leave... a... review! *out cold*


	15. A tale to drink to

Okay last time you all tuned in we left off with Kid and Crona being left alone for their moment by Arther, Tsubaki and Black*star.

Soul: How long 'til Maka and I get our own chapter?

Maka: I'd like to know that also.

Me: I was just about to-

Soul: About to what?

Me: About to give you your chapter now do the disclaimer.

Soul and Maka: Eivexst does not own Soul eater.

_Maka's POV: I was with Soul at death bucks after seeing that interesting event play out between Blair and Arther ,I was still grinning.

"Oi, what are you going to drink?" I turned to him being inches from my face and I felt my self blush. "Uh f-french vanilla, I guess." He just raised an eye brow after hearing me stutter and ordered our drinks.

"You know something Soul, we still hadn't been told how Arther ran into Blair." He nearly did a spit take and it took all I had to keep from giggling. "Now that you mention it, your right... Why was that damn cat with him?"

As me and Soul talked it was starting to get late that's when Black*star and Tsubaki walked in with the very person we had been talking about.

"Oi! Black*star, Tsubaki, Arther come have a seat guys!" Soul yelled this across the shop getting the attention of more than one other person in the store. "Hello Soul, Maka." He took a seat after pulling one out for Tsubaki which make her blush a little, but Black*star took it instead.

"Soul you wont believe this I, have out shined another person who tried to take my spot light!" Soul looked at me with a questioned look, then we noticed that Arther's shirt had a burn mark on the back of it with a star shape; when he was in the middle of ordering his drink. "Dude not cool." Black*star simply shrugged while Tsubaki stared sadly at Arther's back.

Arther's POV: I walked into the mens' room at the store while my drink was getting ready and took the chance to call father.

I took out a small hand mirror and tapped it. "Hey father, you there?" The image in the mirror started to change and I saw the good doctor on the other end. "Yes I'm here, Arther. What do you need?" Based on how he sounded ,I had got in the middle of his personal time. "Your with Marie-chan, aren't you?"

He glared at me through the mirror; and even without him being there, I felt like something was about to tear me open.

"R-right so what would you two like for me to bring back? I'm at death bucks." He turned the screw in his head, and I saw Marie walk in the room wearing his shirt. "So the usual then, alright. Bye father, see you when I'm back." I hung up before he had a chance to respond, so he wouldn't see how red my face became. After splashing some water on my face, I came out of the bathroom.

"Arther what took you, your hot chocolate got cold while you had been in there." I looked at Black*star with an obvious mustache left by my drink. "Maka, if you would be so kind." I reached out my hand and she put a book in it, leaving Black*star with a scared expression as I raised it and had it come crashing on his head.

"Now that I got my pay back, Soul I believe you and Maka have a question for me." They just stared at me wide eyed and Tsubaki started fanning Black*star to give him some air. "Well how did you bumb into Blair?"

I sat down knowing full well that I likely had some VERY pink cheeks, when I looked up after removing my glasses I saw that Soul was grinning ear to ear as Maka and Tsubaki had that gossip type look, sighing I started to tell what happened.

Soul: This chapter seems more like one for Arther.

Me: Relax next chapter you get more time with your girl. *winks*

Maka: *slight blush* W-what are you implying?

Soul: I'm sure it's nothing tiny tits.

Me: Well see you all next time.

Maka: *in back drop raising 3000 page hard back book*


	16. Blushes galore

_**Me: *holding ice pack on head grining***_

_**Kid: What in fathers name happened to you?**_

_**Crona: I-I think Maka chopped him.**_

_**Maka: *reading book in back drop***_

_**Me: This hurts more than I make it out, look at soul for instance.**_

_**Soul: *out cold***_

_**All but Soul: On with the story!**_

**Arther's POV**: "Okay fine it all started yesterday after I left the basket ball game you all had started playing."

FLASH BACK.

I was walking along and went into a ally way where it was nice and silent, after I made sure no one was around I sat down and I decided to rest there for a while but during the time I slept something was making my soul react but I shragged it off and stayed asleep.

In the dream I felt something wrap around me but when I woke up, all I found was a cat and, do to close range soul perception, I was amazed to find that my soul had starting reacting on it's own, trying to resonate.

When I stood up I noticed the cat was wearing a hat that I had seen before at Soul and Maka's that's when I started comming back to the court to see if you two could explain why that cat happened to have that hat, then well... The rest you all know.

CURRENT TIME.

When I finally opened my eyes Maka, and Tsubaki looked a little disapointed, while Soul was just giving (from my current sightings) a trade mark of his, the toothy grin while Black*star was snoring in his seat.

"Um Arther-san?" "Please Tsubaki-chan you can call me by my name no need for a suffix." I smiled and she started to blush a little which seemed to make the 'god' wake up instantly. "Arther, man you should dumb down your stories your really boring." I felt a strong urge to hit him with a 'soul menance' like father taught me but chose against it.

"W-well Arther, are you sure that's all that happened?" I couldn't help but chuckle at this, ME the guy who has almost NO experiance with girls is getting one to act so different. "Tsubaki-chan it's okay no need to be so flustered."

At that moment I felt a dark aura coming off of Black*star. "STOP TAKING MY SPOT LIGHT!" I turned to him and only gave him a innocent smile as a response, and I couldn't help but wonder 'How do they all put up with him?' "Now, now no need to get so jelous god boy I'm sure that she likes you more than me." I smirked when I saw Tsubaki and Black*star both blush 3 different colors at the same time.

**Soul's POV:**

In response to this me and Maka started to laugh a little, this had been one of the few times that some one got Black*star that worked up. "A-Arther!" He turned to Tsubaki still holding that Smirk. "Yes~?"

"Black*star is just.. uh you know." I was the only one who really knew since I caught Black*star talking about how much he loved her in his sleep but I kept that to my self, cause that's what cool guy's do.

"Oi Tsubaki, do you like Arther or something?" I couldn't help but start laughing when Arther got a slight blush and Tsubaki was starting to make steam appear with how embarrased she was getting, then I shivered when I saw Maka lifting her book up.

"Now, now Maka-chan no need to chop Soul-kun." She stopped just above my head making a huge amount of my hair shoot down from the pressure of the speed she had stopped at.

"By the way Arther?" We all turned to Black*star and I could just see the light bulb over his head. "You said your soul was trying to resonate with Blair how is that possible while you had been asleep?" Arther started to scratch the back of his head when a tray with 2 cups came to our table.

"Well now saved by the bell, before I go how ever." He stood up and walked over to Tsubaki, and we all couldn't help but have our jaws hit the table, he kissed the back of her hand before running off with the drinks. "D-d-did he just?" It was safe to say Tsubaki never looked more shocked.

LATER ON THE WAY BACK TO THE APPARTMENT.

"Hey Soul?" I turned to Maka and couldn't help but grin when she grabbed my hand. "Yeah, Maka what is it?" "Well... Do you, want to watch a movie with me?" I forced her to stop and kissed her right there when I backed away she was red as a chery. "Sure thing Maka."

Once we got inside I could have sworn that there was something forboading about to happen, that was when the same thing as every day happened. Blair jumping on me, me getting a nose bleed, and Maka choping me man this is one of the coolist parts of my day, knowing that my meister can get so jelous.

_**Soul: *finally awake* What the hell happened?**_

_**Me: You and I had been choped by Maka, and you just woke up.**_

_**Kid: Some times I wonder if Soul just likes getting hit.**_

_**Maka: Who knows.**_

_**Crona: P-please review. *holding arm***_


	17. A ogres words

_**Maka: Also can you make this chapter more for me and Soul we didn't get much time together last time.**_

_**Me: *sigh* Fine, before I forget I do not own Soul I feel you all should know this so I'll say it now.**_

_**I'm sorry that the previous chapter seemed so short but I was thinking for a few days on how to expand it but nothing would come to me so I felt like saying sorry, also there is a pole set up for the story mr cools sweet surprise.**_

_**Soul: Okay man you need to stop saying sorry so much.**_

_**Me: I know but it's a habbit.**_

**Maka's POV:** It's been a while since me and Soul have been able to relax next to each other like this, we started to watch the movie he agreed to see with me, it was so odd though I never thought that he would agree to watch a romantic comendy (A/N: just pick one I didn't really think of any).

"Hey Soul why did you want to watch this one?" He drapped an arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. "It's because it makes me think of you." "Okay now your just trying to make me blush arent you?" I looked him in the eyes, he was frowning now but his eyes has become playful.

It was about 50 minutes into it and soul had drifted off to sleep I guess he didn't find very much comedy in it, but looking at how slept with such a calm face made me so happy, I turned off the movie and made sure to mark the last scene we had seen.

As I grabbed a blanket and drapped it over him I couldn't help the thought I had 'oh if only I could see him like this more often' Blair (now in cat form) was sitting on the window sill and I knew she was watching all this do to the small giggle she tried to stiffle.

"Come on Blair it's time to get some sleep okay?" She jumped into my arms, and started to purr slightly. "Okay Maka let's go so scythe-boy can get some sleep." And with that we were about to leave when soul's hand grabed the back of my shirt.

**SOUL'S POV: **As me and Maka got to about 40 minutes into the movie I suddenly felt tired like I had just ran a marathon around death city 5 times in a row, I wanted to stay awake with Maka, but I fell asleep which was pretty disapointing.

When I opened my eyes I found that i was in the black room with that little ogre. "Oh shit... Now what do you want?" He walked over to the record player and started it allowing jazz music to fill the entire room. "I just want to talk Soul."

I allowed my self to glare at the little freak it was because of him that I nearly lost Maka, when we had attempted to free Crona from the madness, we may have succeded but, like I said, I nearly lost her. "Bull shit!" "Ah but it's true, you do know that prom thing is coming up correct?" He said this as he began to sit on the arm of the chair I appeared in. "Why the hell do you care?" "Isn't it obvious? I care because I'm part of you."

At this point I felt Maka's soul started to walk away, I reached out and I felt my self grab something and as I started to slowly wake up I heard him say one last thing.

"Remember Soul... One day I WILL be you and you can do anything about it."

I woke up to see that I was holding onto Maka's shirt. "Soul?" She said with curiosity. "Maka... Don't go come on." I made room for her on the couch, and she only blushed more as she sat down and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Time to sleep right Maka?" I looked down to see Blair and started to stroke her fur, you know it's cool having a meister slash girl-friend like Maka along with a cat with magic power, but some times just sitting here acting like normal people with out powers... Is the coolest moment, I could ever hope for as I gently fall asleep with people who care about me being near.

_**Eivexst: So then I thought I should let you all know that I will have a pole set up on my profile involving a story that moves exactly a year before this one also a question I feel I should give a reason to.**_

_**Tsubaki: You all remember when I blushed it's because when Arther said I didn't need to use a suffix that's because, Not using a suffix confers the closest type of formality with another person.**_

_**Soul & Maka: *sleeping holding each other***_

_**Eivexst: I guess we should let them sleep.**_

_**Crona: *puts a blanket on them* Abayo (see you later) Soul-kun, Maka-chan.**_

_**Eivexst, Crona and Tsubaki: Please leave a review.**_


	18. A carson's wonder

Okay here is another chapter for dancing the night away this one will be going on from patch work lab.

Stein: What are you doing in my house?

Eivexst: *smile* I just came to say this chapter is-.

Stein: *glasses gleam* Get out of here before I use you as my research subject!

Eivexst: *runs away*

Arther's POV: It was around 6:30 when I finally got home so the sun was starting to set, "I hope father doesn't mind luke warm coffee." I walked in with out knoking, which probably wasn't the best idea, for the moment I stepped into the kitchen a steak knife went into the wall barely missing my head... I think my hair just got a little shorter.

"H-Hi father I-I'm home." He turned in the chair near the table he and Marrie currently had occupied. "Yes Arther I see that, next time knock."

I gave him a quick nod to show I understood. "Um by the way... I'm sorry that I took so long your drinks aren't really that warm any more." Marrie came over and took them with that same sweet smile, but I started to blush when I noticed she was still wearing father's shirt. "M-Marrie y-your still wearing f-father's shirt!"

Stein stiffled a chuckle but I could see his soul was giving a brighter light when he saw Marrie's ears turn red. "U-um... I'LL BE BACK!" She ran up the steps so fast she left her cup floating in mid air, I grabbed it before it started to fall of course. "Father must you alway's have her wear your shirt after well... You know?" He took a long sip from his drink, no idea when he grabbed it, as he seemed to think over what I asked.

"No but she does that on her own with out even being aware she has." At that moment we couldn't help but over hear some one face palm from upstairs which only led to me and Stein smirking as we saw Marrie walk back down in her usual out fit. "So then... What do you two want for dinner?"

Marrie had a look of shock and Stein had a interested look. "Wait... Arther-kun you want to cook?" I only felt a sweat drop at this as I put on a apron. "Yes is that a problem? Because as I recall you and father like my cooking." They shared glances and then one of them had broken out into laughter (A/N: I'll give you one guess) as they patted my back.

"Okay well let's make some italian then, it's rare for Marrie to join us for dinner." I nodded as I got some noodles out with the pot already on the stove,(time skip about 38 minutes) as we sat eating one question slipped past my mouth before I was even aware of it. "I wonder if Elizabeth would go if I asked her to the dance."

I jumped when I heard father and Marrie do a spit take and cough a little. "I-I'm sorry Arther what?" I turned to see the surprise on both of their faces realizing I had said the thought out loud I cursed under my breath and Marrie smiled as if she was gossiping with Azusa-san again. "You want Liz to go to prom with you!?"

NORMAL POV: Stein chuckled upon seeing what was unfolding, as Arther's face turned slightly red. "N-No, shit of course not! I-I think of her as a sister!" He cursed again when he realized he had faltered slightly when he spoke. "Well now Arther why don't you just ask her already, I swear with how much your soul keeps flickering giving us all with soul perception a damned head ache when you think of her I'd say you want to go and-." Before Stein could finish the sentence both a minor soul menace and a hammer had hit him knocking him out of his seat and causing the chair to fall on top of him.

"O-Okay w-well I'm done eating s-so uh... Abayo!" With that Arther ran up to his room making sure to lock the door and leaving Marrie, to help Stein up from his slight daze when he was back to his sences a sadistic grin spread across his features. "Oh just wait when I open the door son and I swaer you'll wish you hadn't done that."

Upstairs Arther had climbed out the window and gone onto tp the roof of the building and sighed, "Do I really ask you Elizabeth, would you still think the same of me after that, and would I still be able to be with you, Patricia, Kid, Soul, Maka, Crona, Tsubaki, Ragnorok, and Black*star?" He fell asleep up there on his back, a figure had come and put him back in his bed a clicking sound comming before it hesitantly hugged him and left closing the door with barely any sound.

Eivexst: Yeah I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long to make, writers block it can be a real bitch.

Stein: Why did I have to be hit my a hammer?

Arther: *slight blush* Try not to think on it father.

Crona: Leave a review.


	19. A god finds his goddess

Okay so I think I should explain in case any one is wondering you see counting from two chapter back, this one and the next two chapters included are all going on at the same point and time.

Black*star: Hey why wasn't I first?

Eivexst: I don't think you should know that.

Black*star: Know your place peasant!

Book hits Black*star*

Tsubaki: *sighs* Sorry Eivexst, come on Black*star we're up next so you can show them how godly you are.

Black*star: On to the chapter, oh... Eivexst doesn't own Soul eater.

Tsubaki's POV: Black*star had been really silent since we started going home from Death bucks, maybe it was because of what Arther had done? "Black*star are you okay?" He just kept his hands behind his head and shrugged, I felt a little sad I don't like it when he gets like this it's not the way I've come to know him.

"Hey Tsubaki, don't worry about it besides the fans aren't really in the mood for you to sulk remember?" He turned to me wearing his trade mark smile and that lifted my spirits. "Besides I cant have my dear goddess depressed my followers wouldn't like that." I felt my face heat up slightly upon hearing this, [what? he's never called me HIS goddess before!] This one thought kept repeating in my head and I felt a smile go over my face.

Black*star's POV: I knew Tsubaki was worried I may be the one who's going to stand tall above all but I don't want her to be sad she's the only one who really gets me after all. "Oh hey Tsubaki we're home!" I ran over to the window and jumped in glad that she bought attention for I had heard her sigh a little as I did that.

"Black*star next time use the door, you don't want to have to keep paying for new windows do you?" Now that she mentioned it that is true as great as I am even I need to pay for things.

"Okay, okay Tsubbaki make me some rice balls will ya?" I had remembered as I saw her drink from the coffee that she ordered before exiting the coffee shop with me what Arther had done, and I felt my blood boil.

"Tsubaki I'll be back..." With out waiting for a response I ran through the door before she shut it and started running to the forest near by, it felt good letting my legs get so much work when I reached the tree line I let my wave length dace across my arms as I ran through striking at all the trees leaving a star mark on them I didn't know how much time went by all I know is that when I was done it was dark out.

"Tsubaki I'm ba-." I stopped my self when I heard her talking on the phone I sneaked along the wall to eavesdrop on her call. "Yeah I'm fine Kid, I just... I wish he wouldn't keep me in the dark so much, I mean I care for Black*star really I do... I just wish he could say the same to me."

I felt a little guilty which was sort of a first I've never felt my chest hurt so much it was like Stein was cutting up my heart, I tuned in again when I heard kid sigh over the phone. "Don't worry Tsubaki I'm sure he'll tell you sooner or later, he may be an arrogant ass but he does care for you why else would he have asked you to prom?"

Tsubaki's POV: I knew Black*star was there he keeps forgetting that he pokes his head out to far to stay hidden but I let him hear any way. "Yeah I know your right Kid, thank you but he never has said those three words I've been waiting for." That was the truth I've waiting a few months now waiting for him to say it I'm getting stressed because of how much I want to hear it, just three little words. [I love you.] "Don't worry Tsubaki, like how it went for me and Crona I'm sure he'll tell you before the prom, any way I've got to go now Patty just tilted one of the pictures to the left."

As I was starting to hang up I heard him yelling over the phone again about the importance of symmetry and couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Hey Tsubaki I'm back." I saw Black*star with a saddened look, he looked to my left and saw the pile of rice balls I had made. "Hey Black*star, where did you run off to? Your rice balls are cold." He sat down next to me and before I could even react he wrapped me into a hug and I swear I didn't know he could feel so warm.

"Tsubaki I'm sorry, I know it's not right for a great guy like me to hurt his goddess and I just want you to know that..." I felt him starting to tremble and his face had turned pink, I smiled and just kissed him and he jolted but a few seconds later he melted still hugging me. "I know Black*star I love you too." We stayed like that for a few minutes with me just rocking him gently as he started to calm down.

"Hey Tsubaki ready to eat?" He stared right at me with that same confident smile I saw him wear the first time we met and I felt my heart flutter. "Hai."

After we ate, we spent a few hours in the living room, Black*star had told me he didn't know how to dance so I decided to go and teach him, I giggled when his face turned a little red from having to keep a hand on my hip.

Black*star's POV: I couldn't believe that Tsubaki agreed to teach me how to dance, I mean I didn't get why I had to keep a hand on her hip but I was still blushing even though I've seen her so much it was still compleatly new to hold her while she wasn't a weapon.

"So like this right?" I took a curved step back wards and she nodded showing that was correct and I smiled, [who knows] I thought. [maybe this prom thing isn't going to be so bad after all.]

we spent the next few hours still dancing in the end she had fallen asleep so I toke her to her room gently placeing her down on her bed and I blushed seeing her so calm and content I flushed the moment I had kissed her. [Tsubaki you're my goddess and my snow white, I wont ever let you stay asleep so cold, your god swears it.] With that last thought I went to my room and slept dreaming of how great the dance would be, just me and Tsubaki dancing with no one else to interupt our special moment and at the end I shared a kiss with her as the stars were blocked out by her eyes.

"Damn" I muttered almost asleep, "I'm getting way to into this."

With that I finally fell asleep to enjoy the dream to it's fullest.

Eivexst: Yeah sorry if I made you two a little out of character I'm just not used to writing you two.

Black*star: *huge grin* ARE YOU KIDDING THAT WAS AWESOME!

Tsubaki: *slight blush* I like this.

Eivexst: Okay people next up will be Kid and Crona, and then lastly will be Liz and Patty, although having to add Ragnorok with the Kid and Crona will be a bit annoying.

All: Leave a review.


	20. The curse known as AI (love)

Eivexst: Okay time for the next pair!

Kid: Why do I have a bad feeling?

Ragnorok: Because I'm here you dumb ass!

Crona: Ragnorok p-please stop being mean to kid-kun.

Eivexst: Oh man I will just cut to the chase I don't own soul eater now on to the story!

Kid's POV: I had been in my room currently drawing a picture, it was of me and Crona together at the dance she was wearing a long yellow dress similar to the one she usually wears and I was wearing a blue dress shirt with a purple blazer over it, she and I are doing a simple waltz but she had a happy smile across her face.

"Kid Crona is here!" He turned from my picture glad that it was done odd how I didn't seem to mind things missing balance when Crona was in the picture.

"Thanks Liz I'll be down now!" I almost ran down the stairs with how happy I was to see her, and I stopped down stairs there she was wearing the same dress in the picture, I felt the smallest blush go onto my face.

Crona's POV: I walked up to the door it was around sun set now and I had a small dinner date with Kid-kun today, I still found my self gripping my arm from how nervous I was I hoped he would like the new dress i was wearing.

"Oh for fucks sake Crona stop your fantasizing!" I felt the small tugging on my back and Ragnorok popped out it seemed like he was starting to get resistant to the blood thinner. "R-Ragnorok I-I'm not fantasizing!" He slammed his hands on top of my head probably leaving a bump. "That is a load of crap and you know it, I can hear your damn thoughts." He grew a very freaky grin with his teeth showing. "I could tell the Shinigami runt a couple of them, oh the shock that would be on his face."

Just then the door opened to show Liz looking at us with an odd look... Was she mad at me for showing up to see kid? "I-Is Kid-kun here?" She then smiled and I was glad to see that she wasn't mad. "Yeah hold on, Kid Crona is here!" I then heard some one moving from up stairs. "Thanks Liz I'll be down!"

I looked at the top of the steps shortly after hearing him and there he was in a blue dress shirt and his usual black pants seeing him would bring a blush to my cheeks even now especially with how I'm still wearing his ring. "H-Hi kid-kun." He walked down the steps and that's when I saw that he was blushing, does that mean he likes my dress? "Hey C-Crona when did you get a new dress?" That's when we both heard Liz snicker a little and turned to her. "I'm sure you will find out Kiddo, any way try not to have to much fun while me and Patty are out."

After they had left I was sitting at the table with Kid-kun he had made some pasta for our dinner date, there are a 2 candles on the table set up so they were balanced, at the sides in the kitchen were a couple of flower pots giving the room a romantic feel I couldn't help but blush at the thought that he did all this for tonight.

"Crona, are you enjoying your dinner?" I looked up to see that he was smiling at me. "Y-Yes I am, I-I love what you did K-Kid-kun it's lovely." He started to scratch at the back of his head and that's when things started to go bad, Ragnorok decided to pop out again. "Hey Crona, I'm hungry get me some food!" Kid looked up and frowned at seeing Ragnorok. "If you're hungry Ragnorok then please wait till Crona is done eating then I'll get you something."

Ragnorok slammed his small hands on top of my head making my hair jump slightly. "I don't want to eat later I want to eat now! Besides I'm tired of seeing you two act all lovey dovy and all that shit, just make out and get it over with!" At that both me and Kid had closed Ragnorok's mouth by putting some candy in it, we both had a large blush on our faces, we've only kissed and Ragnorok had to go and say that!

Kid's POV: Oh dear father, I think Ragnorok nearly gave me a heart attack, I wont lie some part of me did like the idea but who wouldn't like that idea? "R-Ragnorok just enjoy your candy now, okay?" He seemed to be fine with the candy but he didn't leave till he gave both of us the middle finger shouting. "Later bitches!" leaving both me and Crona flustered beyond belief.

"I-I'm sorry Kid-kun I didn't m-mean for Ragnorok to make things s-so uncomfortable." She was flinching and holding her arm again I did the one thing I could think of at the time, I walked over and hugged Crona close. "Crona, you don't need to apologize because of Ragnorok, he's just a jerk remember?"

She gave me a very shocked look then smiled and put her head on my chest we finished eating and a couple minutes later we sat down on the couch in the living room watching this movie that Maka and Liz said would be perfect for a romantic feel.

I looked down and couldn't help but blush she was keeping her head on my shoulder with a nervous smile on her face. "Comfortable Crona?" She blushed and squeaked what I assumed was a yes.

Crona's POV: Kid and I had been watching the movie for a while now and I was still not used to being so close to him, and yet... I feel like the world is so much brighter when he is next to me.

"K-Kid-kun?" He looked down at me probably a little shocked that I managed to even say his name with how nervous I am. "D-do you mind if we u-um... C-can we k-kiss?" I had a hard time keeping my eyes from wondering away from his yellow eyes, they were full of love, and also anxiety. There was one other thing I couldn't place though

"S-sure thing Crona." He wrapped his arms around me and I put mine around his neck I closed my eyes as he closed his the moment our lips touched Ragnorok came out I assumed he was going to shout but instead I heard him make an odd sound like his voice was cut out.

{Crona you and the Shinigami brat are!} He took a pause as he spoke through my mind. {WHAT THE HELL WHO CHOSE TO START THIS SHIT!?} I nearly backed away from kid but his arms kept me in place and I thought for sure that if I was ice, he would probably have reduced me to a puddle by now.

[W-well... I-I did Ragnorok.] he seemed shocked about what I said since he wasn't moving any more and I felt his jaw on top of my head, a few seconds later I had to pull back for air and Kid's face was red mine was probably like a cherry though.

"H-Hey, Crona the movie is done." I looked over to see Kid was right I guess we had been kissing longer than I thought no wonder Ragnorok was so speechless, then he grew an evil grin I knew what was about to happen and it made me start to twitch and grip my arm again.

"Hey Shinigami, Crona just had an interesting little thought." Kid raised his eye brow as he stared at Ragnorok then at me. "What was it?" I hid my face knowing how red it probably was. "She wanted to spend the night with you... in your room." He said adding a little more emotion with the part about it being HIS room.

"W... WHAT!" I looked up to see Kid was turning red, what did he think I meant did I do something wrong again? "K-Kid-kun I-I'm-" Before I had finished Kid had crashed his lips onto mine and I felt the last thought I had, what ever it was, fly away. "C-crona don't say sorry it's okay if you w-want to spend the night."

This left Ragnorok speechless as he was on my back. "I don't believe it... This little bastard is like a saint." The time was flying by and before we knew it we started to fall asleep on the couch. "Kid-kun... Good night." I fell asleep there no night mares were going to haunt me tonight, because I was covered in the warm feeling from the one person who shares my feelings.

Kid's POV: I watched as Crona fell asleep Ragnorok was still there out side of Crona sending what I assumed was a glare in my direction. "Ragnorok, don't think I miss understood I got what you meant." He raised his head to look leveled with my gaze. "Oh spare me the drama, It's obvious by the blush you had that you WANT her little pervert."

I looked down and continued to stroke Crona's hair. "I know Ragnorok you're not THAT stupid, I'm sure even Crona has seen it some times the look that I'm ashamed of, but one thing is for sure." I paused as I started to carry Crona on my back up stairs. "I'll never do that to her until she is ready for it."

Ragnorok slowly sank back into Crona not before saying one thing that still scares me. "Remember shinigami brat, witches and shinigami don't mix for a reason." some how I thought I heard a small ping of regret in Ragnorok but that left after he fliped me off.

"Oh well, Crona is asleep and I'm pretty much exhausted guess the girls wont mind having dinner alone." I tucked Crona into the bed making sure there was enough space for people not to think we did THAT, and slowly fell into slumber seeing the content smile on her face.

Eivexst: That actually didn't turn out the way I wanted. It aslo seems a bit short.

Kid: *Chops Eivexst* Don't make me a pervert!

Ragnorok: *punches Eivexst* I'm not protective of that wimp!

Crona: *pats Eivexst* It's okay Eive-kun I liked it.

Eivexst: *holding my head* Does any one have some aspirin?

All but Eivexst: Leave a review.


	21. Thank you

Eivexst: Okay ladies and gents I figured I would take this moment as a sort of thank you to every one who has been reviewing, following or adding this story to their favorites, so sorry this isn't an actual chapter but I felt that it would be nice to show you all some recognition.

Thanks to the following for reviews.

Scythemeister88.

Candyrawr13.

OpenOptaku.

AsaNakamura.

15 fallen angel.

KissKissFallInLove16.

ElMOSWURLDisscary.

TheAngel'sPlayer.

Lightningbolt-SOMA-Lover.

Lialane Graest.

Auburne-Sorouno.

DeamonKing537.

.

anna114.

SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid.

SaeRinHyun.

CherryBlossom1233.

Chibi Pandora-hime.

yuuki24688.

SymetricalCookie.

Dia8Buyo.

Adrienne Dark.

Hito me Bore.

ILikeAppleSauce.

TheScript.

vicTORIaSpencer.

Yukirufan2012.

TakeThePurplePill.

And if there is any one I may have forgotten please know that I wish you the best as well and you have my thanks.


	22. A look into sorrow

**Eivexst: Okay I finally figured out how to do this next chapter.**

**Liz: That's good I was starting to get tired of waiting.**

**Crona: Eive-kun does not own soul eater.**

**Eivexst: She is getting so comfortable doing this even though it's been a while.**

Patty's POV: It was getting close to dinner time when sis said that we were going out some where I didn't know where but it was nice to have time alone with her again after so long.

"Hey sis where are we going?!" She just looked back at me with a grin as usual. "We're going to the park come on Patty, I'm sure kid would thank us for giving him and Crona some privacy." I think I get what she's saying, but I don't want to say it.

After a while we reached the pond in the center of the park I always acted a bit more calmly when me and sis come here. "Hey Liz?" I knew that sis flinched do to how rare it was I used her name. "Yeah what is it Patty?" I turned to her smiling and I let my self giggle a little do to the thought of what I was about to ask. "Canyou tell me what you think of when you look at Arty?"

Liz's POV: "Can you tell me what you think of when you look at Arty?" I couldn't believe what I was just asked, by my own sister no less! "Patty why do you want to know?" She started to laugh again as she nudged my should a couple times. "It's because well..." She suddenly stopped laughing and had a sad look on her face. "You seem really lonely sis, you smile but I can tell you want some one to have a relationship with."

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips and smiled. "Yeah, I missed out when it came to Soul, Kid already has Crona and there is no way I could go for Black*star he's too loud plus Tsubaki already has her heart set on him." I looked up at the moon that seemed to have stopped chuckling and it's eye even looked like it trained on me and Patty making me shiver again, this is one reason I don't like being out at night. "Plus, I would ask Harver but he said he wasn't looking for any one hell every where I look some one, even Stein of al people, has some one so I fell sort of..." Patty hugged me then and I could feel how she sympathized with me after all, she didn't have any one either and that just made me feel a bit more miserable.

"Sis, what if I told you that it's the same for Arty?" I looked at her in shock. "What?!" She had a sad look in her eyes even though she was still smiling. "Arty told me once, that there is a feeling inside him. As if a part of him self was taken away from him and when ever he sees Soul with his white hair and red eyes specifically, he said that it feels like his soul is crying in sorrow yet he doesn't know why and he wants some one to help him stop that feeling before it gets too big and he..."

I couldn't believe it, (Arther really feels this way?) I looked down at my own hands a bit sadly. "Why didn't I ever think of that, how could I just write it off?"

FLASH BACK 2 NIGHTS AGO.

_"Hey Elizabeth?" I turned to look at Arther he and I were sitting on the top of Stein's lab it was just a while before the sun would come out from the horizon. "Yeah what is it Arther?" He held out his locket that held a picture of me and Patty standing with him. "Do you know what's a little funny?"_

_He chuckled a bit slowly as if thinking over what he was saying. "I don't really know why, but for some reason even when I was being treated kindly by mother then you and Patty... I mean I never really felt like she WAS my mother and you two were like a real familly but... It felt like it was wrong, then when I saw Soul that first time, I acted so cold because like every one else he has every one he cares for... And yet something in side is telling me I am missing some one I care for when ever I look at him." He stared at his wrist and that's when I noticed it, Arther wore a cross on his wrist with a purple gem on the center along with a red gem on one side and a blue gem on the other the gems all looked the same in shape._

_"Hey Arther when did you get that cross? I don't remember you having that when you met me and Patty." I couldn't help but be confused by the slightly questioned look he had on his face. _

_"That's just it Elizabeth, I don't remember how I got this thing either, I don't really have many memories of my life before I turned 7 the other days are almost in reach and yet... When I try to touch them it's like my mind forces me away from those specific memories."_

_He held the cross close to his heart and I saw for the first time a look of pure sorrow spread along his face and it only to became more pronounced when the light from the sun rise shined off the red gem on the cross._

_"Liz please go, father will be up soon and he doesn't like it when there is an univited guest..." He gave me a long look and I started to feel uncomfortable do to the feeling coming from his gaze and I left._

CURRENT TIME.

"Sis?" I looked back over to see Patty was giving me a worried look I guess I zoned out. "Sorry Patty, come on lets head home I'm sure they're done with the dinner date." Just after I stood to start following Patty I saw mist covering the roof tops and a figure with red eyes and grey hair stared directly at me, I ran after Patty the moment I saw that. "C-come on Patty this street must b-be haunted!"

? POV: The older of the two sisters ran shortly after she saw me, I was only using the mist to keep from having people see me but I guess she could still see me and I heard her story... "So you really are here... Arther." A small chuckle escaped my throat and the moon laughed with me.

**Eivexst: I decided to add a little bit of mystery by showing a new character.**

**Liz: *shivering* W-what the hell, was that thing a ghost!?**

**Eivexst: *smirks* Wouldn't you like to know.**

**Crona: Eive-kun y-your starting to scare me.**

**Kid: Leave a review and if you have a question about the figure then Eivexst will answer your question I'm sure.**


	23. Sundae night

Eivexst: Okay people it's time to get this next part started keep your eyes pealed you don't want to miss this! *cracks Knuckles

Soul: He's a bit too into this isn't he?

Maka: I wouldn't know, but I'm sure it will be okay... I hope.

Crona: Eive-kun are you going insane?

Eivexst: Nope just overly enthusiastic is all, I don't own soul eater and I'm glad I don't cause I'm not sure if it would be the same other wise.

/

Soul's POV: Well tomorrow is the prom and Maka, Crona, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are getting really into finding an out fit, which brings us to the current situation me, Kid, and Black*star are in... Holding the bags. "Hey kid..." I whispered to him. "Remind me why we're doing something like this."

He sighed trying not to have a symmetry fit from the miss matched angles and sizes of the bags. "Well Soul, we're doing this because Arther talked all three of us into helping, don't know how he managed with Black*star so I'll give him credit." After kid said that I looked at Arther to see he was grinning with how he got us to agree, even though he was trying not to notice all the people staring at him as he read his new book and some of the people looking were pretty hot. The lucky bastard.

"Hey Liz done getting your dress?" I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard the age old question and I was surprised to see that she only had one bag. "Yeah I'm done it took a while but I finally got the perfect dress." I couldn't help but notice the long stare she had towards Arther who had finally decided to come back to reality.

"Well, have Patricia, Tsubaki, Crona and Maka finished their shopping as well Elizabeth?" She nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah they should be out soon, and Arther I didn't know you were so popular." He raised an eye brow when he heard this till he looked around and blushed a bit when he noticed all the stares he was receiving. "O-Oh, I see."

A couple moments later we heard an all to familiar small voice that could only belong to Crona's weapon and blood, Ragnorok. "Hey Crona, hurry and change already so I can eat damn it!" Oh death. "MAKA CHOP!" And there goes Ragnorok down for the count, I could have sworn I heard Arther chuckle, chances are I imagined it though. "So now that Ragnoroks down for the count, who wants to go get some ice cream?"

At that moment we were being dragged by Patty who had just finished getting her new dress as Tsubaki, Crona and Maka had different looks towards this with their new out fits as well.

Arther's POV: We all sat down in the Ice cream shop, we had gotten some sundaes it was pretty nice, although Crona was just staring at hers. "What's wrong Crona, don't you like ice cream?" She looked at me and tilted her head a little gripping her arm that was when kid spoke up.

"Crona it's okay, it's good trust me." She looked at him blushing a bit. "A-are you sure I can have this?" He nodded and scooped up a bit of it holding it out to her making a small smile appear on my face when I saw how she looked even more nervous then earlier all I could think at seeing this was [how cute.]

"Hey Kid, don't you think that's a bit much?" I looked over to Soul to see he was face palming as he stared at what was going on, Maka looked at him with a disappointed gaze. "Soul... next time try not to ruin the-" Before she finished he held out a spoon with some of his sundae towards her making her blush a bit. "Maka, you should have more faith in me after all, it wouldn't be cool to leave my girl hanging."

I chuckled a bit quietly but Patty still heard it and giggled along. "I-It's sweet." I knew every one was smiling from Crona's reaction, I had a very small soul perception that only worked about 3 yards around me so I could tell from the glow they had that they were happy, though I was a bit disturbed by the glow given off by Kid, there was a emotion that I recognized from Stein when he was near Marie, [this could be interesting.]

"Hey... Arther-kun~!" I felt my self freeze and looked at Soul he had a slightly stiffened look as well and I turned around and of course, there was the little cat, witch. "Oh death..." I turned back around and saw how Elizabeth was snickering while Black*star was- much to my shock -keeping his eyes on Tsubaki, who would have thought the "god" would be distracted by another?

"U-Uhm Blair-san, h-how nice to see you again." I saw her hop up onto my lap and was relieved do to how she turned into a cat, she isn't going to do anything in public... I hope. "Well Blair came by to get some ice cream do to how hot it is today, Nya." I smiled and started to stroke her fur, it's funny how some one so perverted could still be so adorable.

"Hey Tsubaki what kind of dress did you get!?" Of course there goes Black*star I was wondering when he would put his own input on this situation. "You'll have to wait till tomorrow night, okay Black*star?" He blushed a bit when she put her finger on his lip which made Patty burst into laughter with how he was struck speechless.

"So now that we've all finished our snacks, would you all like to come over to my place?" I asked with a small smile as Blair started to purr when I scratched her chin, at that moment I felt a cold breeze as I looked up to see Black*star, Soul and Maka very pale. "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't dissect you in your sleep, well it's more a vivisection but never mind, want to come?"

I saw a nod from Crona, Kid, Patty, Liz and Tsubaki, but Black*star, Soul and Maka remained still. "Hey K-Kid-kun, are they okay?" Kid tapped Soul's shoulder and he fell over out cold with Maka started to fidget a bit and Black*star having a nervous laugh. [this may take a while.]

4 HOURS LATER (17:00 or 5:00 PM).

It took a long while but I finally managed to convince them to come over for the night. "Father... Please take it easy!" I was currently behind a table I had tipped over, Stein was on the other side of it where 20 differently sized scalpels were inserted into it.

If some one were to be watching- Marie - they would see me cowering from what could be considered a murder attempt. "Oh come on Franken, it could be fun you know, a bunch of the students spending the night here, as I recall. You had wanted them to spend the night before."

I sighed in relief but ducked when another scalpel went zooming over my head and lodged into the wall behind me, still vibrating for a few seconds from the force it was thrown with. "Fine, I'll let it go but... Next time I have something to work on you better be prepared to get your hands dirty." I nodded knowing that tonight is going to be worth what I'd need to put up with.

/

Eivexst: Okay This took longer then I thought to come up with it really did.

Soul: Maybe you should try asking for help?

Crona: E-eive-kun, what will happen next time?

Eivexst: Oh it's the whole spending the night situation, and also a bit of a event.

Maka: I'm sure it won't be a surprise, leave a review so Eivexst can make the next chapter sooner.


	24. Sleep over 1-3

Eivexst:I'm goign to cut to the chase, I don't own soul eater.

/

Soul's POV: It was getting close to the time we were supposed to go to Stein's place to spend the night. "He better not try to cut us open." I felt Maka holding my shoulder. "S-soul can we please, just hurry?" She was a bit pale... I think I said that out loud.

We had a sleeping bag with plenty of room in it along with a change of clothes for both of us. Arther also told us to bring along a movie of our own to vote on later, the one we chose to bring was called "The mist", Maka didn't like it too much but at least she would grip onto me when she got scared.

"Okay ready to go?" She grabbed my hand not waiting for a response and pulled me along after I had locked the door. "okay now hold on tight Maka." She wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, I keep forgetting she isn't all to used to motor cycles yet.

When I started up the engine I felt cooler then before, as I started to drive over to the patch work labs I couldn't help but think back to what happened that day, straight from the first time we tried to use with hunt slash, to Black*star getting struck by Stein's soul force.

"Hey Soul!" She had to shout over the roar of the engine. "Yeah Maka?!" I felt her grip tighten a little more on me. "Be careful!" I gave her one of my toothy grins at hearing that. "Yeah, I will just as long as you're safe!" when I finished saying that we had arrived to see Kid, Liz, Patty and Crona exiting out of his car.

Liz's POV: "Kid, why did you need to take so long with fixing your tie?" He sighed a little as Crona started to fidget slightly staring at the lab. "Why is it that no one but me seems to understand the beauty of symmetry?"

He started to shake a little so before he could go into one of his fits I pushed Crona into him causing the two to collide and hug on impulse. "Hey! Are you all going to have fun out there or in here!?" I looked over to the lab to see Arther shouting from the second floor window and saw something go past his head as it landed next to us I noticed Soul and Maka have scared looks of different intensity... Wait when did they get here?!

"Hey when did you two get here?" Soul looked up at me still holding the scared look. "A-about 5 minutes ago, why the hell did one of Steins scalpels get tossed out here?" We got out answer when Arther screamed at the top of his lungs as We all ran in to see he was on the ground with a pool of red under him. "A... ARTHER!"

"What the hell!?" "HOLY CRAP!" "A-Arty-kun?!" "Oh father!" "A-Arther-kun?"

{Eivexst: Try to guess who said what.} We all had saw it and as Patty and I ran over to check on him a thousand thoughts were shooting through my head but the one that stuck out the most, was how could it happen?

"Hey what the hells is going on here?!" We all turned to see Black*star and Tsubaki walk in and we tried to keep them from seeing what happened. "Hey, Maka-Chan isn't that Arther? Why is he on the ground?"

Maka had a blank expression on her face as Soul put a arm around her shoulder pulling her close, Crona just kept a hard grip on her arms as she stared at what had happened, with Kid making multiple small curses and Patty was crying, as for me... I felt cold.

"Ow damn that hurt." He got up with a couple pieces of glass on his shirt. "Black*star why the hell did you attack me like that?" I turned my head a little to see Black*star having his wavelength dance around his shoulder. "I just thought it would be fun to fight a bit, but it looks like I'm just to awsome for you to beat me!"

So... He's okay... Thank death.

Arther's POV: I really don't get Black*star some times

it feels like some one took a bulldozer to my shoulder and yet... for some reason I feel stronger.

"Hey so... A-Arther are you okay?" I looked over to see Liz looking at me with concern and I nodded lifted my arm that was bleeding a bit. "Yeah, nothing a little bed rest won't fix, don't worry I'll be able to..." I stopped as I noticed it, there was a small tear on her face I reached over and wiped it making her and every one stare at me in shock.

"Eilizabeth, don't cry when every thing is alright and you should be smiling like you usally do, okay?" She nodded a bit and I realized what I did blushing slightly. "OH! S-sorry!"

Black*star started to laugh at this and that's when Stein came up from behind him. "You invited him too?" I nodded and put on a blank expression. "Yes Father, I invited Black*star as well he is one of my new friends after all." He sighed a bit and cranked the screw in his head as he started to head into the lab room, I guess he's going to disect something.

"Okay before you all go insane, I want you to know that you can go ahead and do what ever, need anything come find me, father or Marie." I didn't let them have time to respond as I walked up the steps and sat on thhe roof, sitting on the edge of it with a leg hanging over it and my arm propped up on my other leg. "Tonight... Is going to be... Exhausting."

/

Eivexst: Okay so to let you all know this is going to be a three part chapter this is part one (obviously) so I'll see you all next time.


	25. sleep over 2-3

**Eivexst: Okay cutting to the chase again, I don't own soul eater.**

**Soul: Can't we say anything?**

**Maka: I'd like to know that too.**

**Eivexst: Not much time.**

/

**Tsubaki's POV:** We had been here for about an hour now, it was actually pretty shocking when Arther just up and left for a little while. "Black*star what are you doing!?"

He was currently laughing as he stood on the roof of the lab. "I now stand above you all, BOW DOWN BEFORE GOD!" The moment he finished yelling that he got launched off the roof by Arther with a soul menace dancing around most of his arm.

"Shut up and stop ordering us around you fool." With that he went back farther on the roof out of my sight as I ran over to check on Black*star.

"Hey Tsubaki, when were there three of you?" I started to fan him with a soft smile on my face as he asked that, it was really nice having Black*star be him self, though I wish he wouldn't get hurt so much because of it.

"It's okay Black*star just give it a couple minutes okay?" He gave me a thumbs up as he fully relaxed on my lap with his eyes closed and his confident smile on his face.

After a few minutes I decided to get Black*star up so we could head back in when we did though Liz and Patty were getting out a empty bottle. "Hey what are you guys doing?"

Patty started to laugh as Liz smiled. "You'll see." I sighed having a feeling that this was going to turn into an embarrassing night as Black*star ran over tackling soul to the ground.

**Kid's POV:** I stood in the kitchen with Crona as she started to fidget in front of the stove. "It's okay Crona, just pour some of this in." I passed her a salt shaker as she looked down at the soup we were making, with Stein and Marie's permission of course.

"A-are you sure I won't add to much?" I nodded and she carefully put in a small amount of it and had a small smile as she stirred the soup a little, no matter how much I stared I still got lost in her beauty.

"Kiddo." I turned to see Arther had come down stairs. "Are you making THAT soup again?" he asked as he looked at it with question.

"And what's wrong with my soup? I'll have you know it's just perfect." He gave me a blank stare as he looked down and sighed slightly before turning towards the door.

"What ever, just be sure not to over cook it, also, the burner just caught fire." I turned with wide eyes to see he was telling the truth the burner we were using had just caught on fire.

"O-Oh no!" Crona took the pot off the stove and slammed a lid down onto the burner effectively putting out the flame. "A-are you okay K-kid-kun?"

I shifted my wait a little bit and straightened my tie. "Y-Yes Crona, thank you for worrying about me, but I'm concerned, did you get burned at all?" She tilted her hand showing her palm which had a very small burn on it. "I'm sorry Crona, I should have been more careful and watched the burner more closely."

"I-It's okay, I-I mean it doesn't hurt that much." Ragnorok came shooting out of her back with what I assumed was a very mad expression on his face.

"Damn it Crona, enough with the sappy crap, just let me eat something damn it!" Crona gripped her arm slightly and looked up at him as she held out a small spoon full of the soup.

"I-Is it good?" He took the spoon and bit off some of the mettle along with it and stayed silent for a while before he slowly melted down back into Crona.

"I guess that means it's perfect." I smiled and put it back onto the counter letting it cool for a while since it seemed to be steaming up the room into a mini fog.

"Come on Crona, let's go join the others, I think the game is about to start." She took the initiative grabbing my hand and walking ahead of me towards the room, lucky too, she would have seen me blushing a light shade of pink other wise.

**Arther's POV: **After a while I decided to go back down into the living room where Liz and Patty told me to stay out of and felt my self grow some interest they had set up a empty bottle. "Elizabeth what are you doing?"

She grinned with a slightly dark stare. "Oh, You'll see." I sighed and called for every one after seeing Kid and Crona had came in and kept to my self about the light pink tint on Kid's cheeks.

"Hey Arther, what's going on?" I pointed at Liz and Patty and they seemed to under stand as Soul and Black*star smirked and Maka and Tsubaki smiled. "Cool, so who starts?"

I tilted my head in confusion and sat down like every one else. "So what's going on?" I looked down and saw the bottle as some one reached out and spun it as it went spinning it took a couple seconds before it dawned on me what was going on. "Oh dear lord."

"Hey look who it stopped on." I looked up to see Soul being glared at by Black*star, soul had spun the bottle and it landed on Tsubaki who was blushing slightly. "Okay Soul you know what you have to do." Liz wasn't letting them slide on this one and soul sighed and leaned over towards Tsubaki who sat next to Maka across from him and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well Elizabeth, you never said it had to be on the lip." she pouted as Tsubaki spun the bottle and we all watched it as it continued to spin it began to slow down and stopped between me and Crona. "Okay so what does this mean?"

Crona fidgeted slightly as she seemed to have the same question. "I-I think it means she spins again... Right?" Liz nodded and Tsubaki grabbed the bottle and spun it in the other direction after a while it stopped facing Black*star who grinned in triumph as he grabbed Tsubaki by the shoulder pulling her into what I assume was a very passionate kiss if Tsubaki's dazed expression wasn't any indication.

"Um, okay I think it's Black*star's turn to spin." He grinned and spun it making it seem a blur if it wasn't for the center turning like a circle, a minute later it stopped pointing at Liz which made me feel jealous, even more so when he tried to kiss her directly, but she made him kiss her cheek instead which was a small relief.

"Okay then, it's my turn." Patty giggled when the bottle stopped it was pointing at me, when I looked up Liz had a look of mild shock on her face.

I smirked. "Well? You're not shy are you Eliza-" before I could finish she had grabbed my cheeks and pulled me into a very loving kiss which made me feel like I melted slightly as I returned the kiss softly.

Her lips were very soft, she wasn't all to rough with it she just sort of let it stay there touching my own with a light touch as if like a leaf atop water before parting she let her tongue touch my lip for just a moment that I barely noticed.

When she pulled away I guessed that I probably was blushing hard, which was not missed by Stein who had walked in right around that time watching with an amused smirk.

"Well well, looks like you all are having fun." I stayed silent as every one turned to look at him with startled expression and Liz's cheeks burned. "Hey how long have you been there Stein?"

He chuckled as he started to crank the screw in his head a couple times. "I'll never tell." With that he walked away and I thought I heard Marie's quiet "it's adorable" squeal coming from the corner Stein exited at.

It was about 30 minutes later and we had finished eating the soup Kid made. "So Arther." I looked over at Soul as he had a toothy grin in place.

"What so you want Soul?" He patted my back as he laughed a little bit making me confused about what he might want to say.

"You and Liz huh, got to say that caught me off guard man, got to say it's pretty cool how you managed to keep it from us for so long and you looked like you enjoyed that kiss too." I felt my ears turn red even though my face was passive as I took his arm off of my back and walked away from him making sure he didn't see the small smile I allowed onto my face when no one was looking.

"I-I'm going to go to my room if any one needs me." I went up stairs and entered my room leaving the door open as I laid in bed with my back towards the door, a couple minutes later I had the feeling some one was in here and turned to see that Patricia came into the room which made me smile with a bit of relief that it wasn't any of the others.

"Hey Arty-kun!" I waved as a sign for her to go ahead and step inside as she walked into the room looking around a little.

The room was on the second floor of the lab, it was a well made room with a good view thanks to one of the windows being placed facing the main area of death city, there was a brown book shelf that had 4 rows one filled with a couple pictures of me with Stein and Marie a light smile gracing my face and one where I was clearly blushing as Marie had me in a hug from behind, Stein had taken that picture, the rest of the rows were filled with different kinds of books from different manga series there was also a bed with bars to support it laid out across from the window that was big enough for one person along with a night stand that had a couple of my possessions on it.

"So what is it you need Patricia?" She giggled a little before she walked over and sat on the bed as I kept my back facing her but looked with my eyes towards her.

"I just came to ask, why are you up hear when sis did that?" Right now I was glad the room was a bit darker compared to others in the lab other wise she could see the surprised look in my eyes. "It's just, you know." She started to laugh a little. "I thought you liked it!"

I sighed and fiddled with my pony tail. "Patricia, I have no idea what you're talking about." She gave me a smile before she shoved me causing me to hit the wall. "W-what the hell was that for!?"

She gave me a look that terrified me and seemed to chill my very soul. "You know damn well why." I nodded as the cold feeling only increased. "Sis kissed you right?" I nodded again. "And you enjoyed it right?" I started to shake no but her stare turned to a glare and I nodded.

"O-Only a little." She stopped using her authoritative voice and went back to normal making me sigh in relief. "I just don't know how to face it."

She smiled and stroked my heard where the pump was carefully. "Sorry about that Arty-kun, I'm going to go get sissy now!" She laughed and was already going down stairs before I could stop her which made me groan with how foolish I was for being a coward to that damn authoritative voice of hers.

"What a mess, now I've got to confront this?" As soon as I finished the sentence i started to walk towards the door scratching the back of my head when I tripped and went tumbling down stairs landing on something I placed down my hands to push my self up and froze in question.

[wait...] my mind started to race to find out what was going on. [why is the floor soft?] I looked down and felt my face get hot, I had landed on top of Liz and the position we were in was very suggestive and my hand was laying on top of one of her breasts.

"L-Liz now I c-can e-explain!" She was blushing as well but looked ready to punch my lights out. "P-perhaps it would help my case if I-I g-got off right?" She nodded and that's when I got up and started to slide back towards the wall.

At that moment I realized every one else had seen this and Black*star was grinning ear to ear giving me a thumbs up, Maka was holding a book with a miniature chopping motion, Soul was staring mouth wide open, Patty was laughing, Crona and kid both just stared with wide eyes, and Tsubaki was blushing slightly, making me even more embarrassed then earlier do to all of their reactions.

"Arther, you have 10 seconds." I nodded and started to speak quickly as Liz got up cracking her knuckles.

"Okay well Patty came up to talk to me she said a couple things made me confess to a couple things and..." She was counting down and she was at 3. That was when I shouted out something that didn't even register in my mind.

Everything seemed to freeze from that small instant as every one, included Marie holding a camera near the corner, seemed shocked by that one line even Ragnorok came out with what I assume is a shocked expression.

"What did you say?" All eyes were going to Liz then to me and back. "D-did you say..." Before she finished I pushed past Soul and Maka and ran through the front door as I felt something wet running down my face. [I'm sorry Lizy-chan, I'm sorry.]

/

**Eivexst: This one was actually a little hard for me to write for some reason.**

**Soul: Maybe because you made Arther run away?"**

**Maka: That is just to cruel Eivexst!**

**Eivexst: And your point is?**

**Maka: *holding a book* Do I need to say it?**

**Eivexst: No... Please review so I don't get killed by consecutive chops!**


	26. Sleep over 3-3

Eivexst: okay people it's the final part of the sleep over chapters.

Maka: I hope you know what you're doing.

Soul: Relax tiny tits I'm sure it will go well.

Eivexst: *Running* I don't own Soul eater!

* Large crater where Soul was *

/

Kid's POV: We all stood in shock as Arther went running out of the house. "D-did you all hear that?" Every one looked at me and nodded before Ragnorok yelled getting us all to look at him.

"What the hell is with all the dramatic crap!? It's making me loose my damn appetite!" I felt a sweat drop as Crona rubbed her arm before we all heard the tell tale thudding sound of a Maka chop.

"So ignoring Ragnorok, we should all go after Arther now." We were all shocked how ever by an odd mist that was rolling in and Stein came out with another cigarette in his mouth huffing on it slightly before starting to walk ahead.

"Come along every one, this isn't a storm you know." We all started to follow after Stein since he seemed to know where he was going.

"Stein, where is this mist coming from?" He stayed silent as he continued to move forward blowing out a small skull shaped puff of smoke from time to time, oddly the air started to get slightly colder.

"What the hell is up with this weather?" For once Black*star was being a bit more serious signaled by how his voice was hushed.

"I don't know, we may live in a dessart but it shouldn't be this cold in death city." I turned around to call for Maka, Liz and Crona to speed up so they don't get left behind, but they were gone. "Stein! Crona, Liz and Maka are-"

Stein slapped a hand over my mouth making a motion for me to be quiet, it was so silent that we could hear the burning of the ashes from Stein's Cigarette, cold, stagnet and oh so quiet, the silence was starting to drive me mad as we kept moving barely making any noise.

"Black*star." Stein was whispering now. "Lay down your and Tsubaki's trap, now." As soon as Stein finished the command Black*star set down the chains in a star shape with him self standing in the middle of it holding one end of Tsubaki's chain scythe form over his head.

We waited and slowly I saw a soul lurking towards Black*star before the chains launched up and snagged the figure the soul came with. "Hey, not cool Black*star not cool!"

I sighed when it turned out to be Soul and Maka who got put into the trap, but then I realized something. "Wait, Soul, Maka do you two know where Crona and Liz are, I've been using my soul perception but I can't find them."

Soul looked with a small glare towards the ground and Maka had a sad look on her face, that gave me all the answer I needed.

"Come along every one, I think we should keep moving forward, the mist is thicker the farther in we go, I'm sure if we follow it we'll find what's causing this, as well as Crona, Liz and Arther." We all nodded and continued as we had earlier but this time we all had to walk in front of Stein to insure we don't get separated again.

[Crona... Arther... Liz, if you're out in this fog then why can't I find your souls? Did you get...] My own mind was starting to scare me slightly.

Arther's POV: When I had gone running from the lab I ended up running into hook cemetery near by and right now I sat under a large dead tree my hands down on my knees and my back laid up against the trees chair like crack as I continued to feel that wet feeling, I now know it's actually me crying.

[Damn I'm pathetic, it's just like back then... What is back then? I don't know.] I stared up at the sky where the moon currently was chuckling all the while, then I noticed something, there was a odd mist rolling in and foot steps following it.

I stood up getting into my stance, a position similar to how it looked when Black*star fought with his own power. "Arther-kun?" I relaxed when I heard Crona's voice and sighed.

"Oh, it's only you Crona, okay come here." She slowly stepped out of the thin part of the mist with Ragnorok in his weapon form. "Arther, why are you in the cemetery?"

I shrugged and sat back down near the tree keeping my eyes hidden under my hair so it would be harder for her to tell I was crying. "I don't know, I just ran and ended up here, I guess."

She seemed to be okay with that and sat down with her arms wrapped around her knees which were up to her chest now. "I-I think I can deal with it here." I nodded my head but kept from looking up.

The mist was getting even thicker as time went on and I couldn't help but feel small chills, this mist wasn't natural. "Crona, come on, we've got to get moving." She tilted her head and looked up at me. "Why?"

I grabbed her arm and yanked her up as I started to walk towards the near by shed ignoring her fidgeting and Ragnoroks yelling. When we were inside that's when I made a choice I might regret later.

"You two stay here, alright, I think it's time I do something for a change." With that before Crona could react, even though I hated my self for it, I pushed Crona into the back of it where she fell over, as Ragnorok was yelling at me I grabbed a sickle from the table and stepped back out side, when I was in front I locked it so Crona couldn't get out.

"Okay, now who or what is doing all this?" I looked out at the thick part of the mist as I stood under the tree again, I heard something come closer and felt a twinge of fear when I saw that it was a pre kishen.

This one had been on the list for well over a month it was meant for a two star pair to go after it, I wasn't even classified yet.

"So it just had to be you. Reaver." This thing was only classified as Reaver, it had no features that could point to weather it was once male or female, but every time they found a body near where it was sighted there was one thing in common, the body would always be in six different parts, the right and left arms, the right and left legs, the head, and the main body.

All that came from it as some sort of language was an odd hissing. [A mouth covered in a muzzle likely from before it turned, long arms and legs meant for persuit and capture of prey, long claws likely to cause wounds to fester, small frame to hide true streangth, rate of survival against this pre kishen is likely at 35% with out the proper equipment.] "Reaver I'm going to take your soul under the role of deaths guidance. Live with your sin and regret it."

After saying that and going back over my data through my mind as I blocked a couple of attacks from it's long claws when it charged at me with even more hissing that's when I noticed something, there was a odd sort of gas fuming from its mouth, that was what the hissing sound was.

"Damn it, so this is why that mist didn't feel natural!" I rolled back making it charge past me as I slashed into both of its legs cutting the area just below the knee caps, it wasn't much but even a pre kishen could feel pain and this would make it have trouble moving as fast.

When I stood up I noticed that I had nothing but pain shooting through my right hand, I looked down to see that it had a very red color to it. [Damn this mist is working faster then I thought, the closer I am to that thing the faster it works, soon I won't be able to use my right arm at all!]

I worked my mind in ernest as I ran in the other direction of the shed praying to lord death and what ever other deity is out there that it doesn't go towards it but follows me.

That was stopped though when I ran into some one, it was Liz. "Arther?" I cursed my luck for we landed the same way from earlier but I ignored my shy habbits as I picked her up the easiest way I knew, bridal style, ignoring the pins and needles going through my right hand as I kept running.

"W-what are you doing out here Elizabeth!?" She looked startled by me suddenly lifting her this way before slapping me causing me to stare at her in shock. "What was that for, no never mind right now trying to save out skins right now!"

I stated looking behind us as she looked over my shoulder and got a slightly scared look, as the pre kishen was catching up to us. "Okay point taken, now gun it!"

A light bulb in my mind went off as I heard the last part of her sentance and I smiled down at her. "Okay, Elizabeth, I need you to transform, if we are going to beat this thing it has to be at a distance, the mist will make it harder and harder for us to move, so I need to gun it down, now!"

She nodded and changed lucky for me I could still use my right hand so I pointed her up at Reaver and pulled the trigger shooting even though it hurt so much.

The shot came out as a blue bullet making a small burst when it connected with Reaver's head. "Nice shot Arther" I nodded my head as I continued to pull the trigger, not as many shots as Kiddo, but it was still a good out put for a single gun.

The things muzzle broke off and I could actualy hear it speaking now. "Prey, must consume!" I felt a chill as the pain in my hand sky rocketed when the pre kishen managed to get just a small cut on it when I dodged making me need to drop the sickle and switch to using Liz with my left hand, lucky for me, that was my writing hand.

"Die you bastard!" I fired a bit faster now knocking blast after blast into its legs eventually it started to try crawling to me. [Target at exactly 100 feet away, time for attempt at soul resonace approximate at 2 minutes.]

"Arther what are you thinking, we can't beat it like this, look that thing is still able to use it's legs after you unloaded so many shots!" I smirked as I shut my eyes. "Elizabeth, lets try it!" She nodded as the air shimered when we shouted out those two words.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" I felt a surge of power shoot into me as my and Liz's wave lengths continued to increase untill she now was in the shape of a large rifle with a scope for my left eye and a switch rested on my left shoulder.

{A/N: She isn't the death cannon because that is something caused by Kid being a shinigami}

"Okay Arther, resonance rate at 50%." I looked into the scope shutting my right eye. "External interferance approximate at 12%." I continued the data from there. "Chamber loaded, internal interference at 3%."

I saw in the corner of my vision that Stein and the others were comming into the clearing and they were staring with wide eyes. "Kick back apporximate at 25%."

I pulled hard on the trigger as the presure came out in the shape of a large bullet sending me and Liz back a couple feet, landing on Reaver's body it lodged inside its gut. "Group fire in three, two one!" As I flicked the small switch on my shoulder it bursted out in a large explosion leaving a blue flame.

After that Liz changed back to normal with me still holding her hand from when she first changed to a gun. "Target aquired." I looked at Liz to see she was shocked by what all happened.

"Arther!" I turned to see that the others ran over and Crona came out from the shed, I guess she cut off the lock. "You and sis were so cool!" Patty shouted out laughing.

Soul smirked as he put an arm over my shoulder. "I've got to admit, Patty is right on this one, that was pretty cool man." Maka nodded in agreement as Black*star seemed to be fuming.

"HEY DON"T YOU GO ACTING LIKE YOUR THE MAIN CHARACTER!" I sweat dropped but under stood he was congradulating me in his own way as Tsubaki seemed to be straining to keep on her smile.

Father walked over to me and much to my as well as every one elses surprise actually ruffled my hair with a smile on his face. "Nice job Arther, you just took down a two star ranked pre kishen when you barely have any practice with using a weapon, in fact, this is your first time ever using one."

I smiled but I looked over to see Kid was giving me an odd look, was he contemplating again? "Kiddo, are you okay?" I said with my expression in a calculative stare.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, just wondering how you could possibly have used Liz with out worrying about the symmetry."

I chuckled along with every one else, stein excluded, at his comment, but I knew it was something else he meant to say, even when he was now hugging Crona as if he didn't have that look earlier.

When we got back to the lab, I was instantly bombarded with Marrie running over and giving me and Stein a bear hug that knocked the air out of my already pained lungs... Stein must have noticed for the moment Marie let go he gave a small sqeeze to my right side making me hiss in pain.

"Arther, remove your shirt." I looked back to see every one giving confused stares except for Black*star who took out a camera. "Perhaps some where Black*star can not take a picture at father?"

He nodded and took me into the lab and I gave Liz a small grin as she looked at me a bit confusedly.

Liz's POV: We sat there in the living room for a while waiting for Arther and Stein to come back. [what are you hiding Arther, it's not like you to hide things from me and Patty.] I looked over at Patty to see she had the same look in her eyes.

"So, who wants to go see what sort of stuff he keeps in his room?" I rolled my eyes at Soul, although I was to curious to step down from the idea.

"I'm in." My agreement to take part was followed by Black*star and Tsubaki, go figure never thought she would be into this sort of thing.

We went up into his room and it was pretty bare. "Wow, this guy stinks, maybe my auto graph will add more charm to his dull room!" Black*star said as he pulled out a framed piece of papaer with his name on it out of no where, while me, Soul and Tsubaki went looking around the room.

"Wow, he has some pretty old style clothes, some of these must be Professor Stein's." I looked over at Tsubaki who had opened his closet door then we both looked at Soul.

"He has a lot of old chains and the like, holy crap, either he takes after Stein more then we think or he enjoys to learn about the body... he has a subscription to disection weekly." We all paled as Soul put the magizine back into the under Arther's bed.

That's when I looked at shelves and noticed one of the manga was sticking out slightly. "That's weird, Arther always keeps books organized."

I pulled the book out to see what it was and something fell out of it, we all looked at each then back down, it was a small box with many extravagant symbols, it seemed like it cost a lot and it even had my name on it in Arther's hand writing. That was when soul stepped over to my left with Tsubaki standing on my right.

"Come on open it, you know you want to." Tsubaki shook her head no. "It's not right, if he keeps it hidden like this then it's not our place to see it." Soul huffed at this. "Oh please, secrets are meant to be discovered." Tsubaki then sighed. "But if it is a secret then I'm sure he will show it when he wants too."

I contemplated as they continued doing this before Arther came up stairs and saw us standing there holding the box as he snathed it from me and held it to his chest. "I-I'm sorry but you'll need to wait till tomorrow to know what's in here." He said with a oddly nervous voice.

"Hey Arther-san." He lifted an eye brow and grinned at Tsubaki. "What did I tell you Tsubaki-chan?" Tsubaki blushed upon that before she wlaked back down stairs making me and Soul stare in confusion.

"Well come along now Liz, Soul. it's time for us all to go and continue party games till we all pass out!" With that Arther actually started to drag us both by the back of our shirts down stairs good thing the stairs had a carpet or this would have hurt.

Through the rest of the night we played truth or dare, spin the bottle, and even played I never, even though we had to do it using soda, it was still fun.

When I was almost asleep I felt some ones gentle hand lightly grip onto my own yet making sure I wouldn't leave, the hand was a thin one, familer in how it seemed to match that new born snipers determination, I fell asleep with a soft smile on my face.

/

Eivexst: And that's the end of the sleep over chapters, next chapter is going to be when the prom preperation is being compleated.

Kid: That was interesting.

Crona: W-why did I need to go into the dark room?

Kid: Crona it's okay, Eivexst is sorry for it isn't he? *glares*

Eivexst: * smiles * Of course I am, see you all next chapter please leave a review, also if any of you has a story request feel free to send it in.


	27. Actions are louder than words

**Eivexst: Okay people ready to get the last few chapters started?**

**Soul: Yeah, this better be worth it though.**

**Maka: Soul I'm sure it will be fine, just let Eivexst do his job.**

**Crona: Eive-kun does not own soul eater.**

**Kid: It's been a long while since she did that.**

**/**

**Soul's POV:** I woke up to an odd feeling and opened my eyes to see that Maka had fallen asleep hugging me, she actually smelled pretty nice, and the warm feeling was enough to make e want to fall cak to sleep but then I realized where we were and looked around.

Kid and Crona fell asleep holding each others hands and Crona's head on kid's shoulder, Black*star and Tsubaki fell asleep with Black*star using Tsubaki's lap as a pillow. That was when I looked and struggled to keep from laughing, Patty had fallen asleep holding Stein's chair hostage.

Then I looked over at the stairs and looked with a soft smile on my face as I woke up Maka, when she opened her eyes she had been staring directly at the scene I my self was at the moment, and I got to say it was pretty cool even though it was a bit cliche as the others started to wake up.

"Wow, who would have thought it would happen huh?" I nodded in agreement with Maka as Patty covered her mouth to keep her laughter from waking them up while Black*star snickered pulling out a marker as Tsubaki took the marker away from him with Kid and Crona both staring with different looks, one of confusion one of nervousness.

"So." I dead panned. "WHo wants to wake them up?"

**Liz's POV:**I opened my eyes when a bright flash went across my eye lids and I looked up yawning as I saw the others all stare at me with diffrent looks. "What do I have bed hair or something?" WIth how they were acting with now obvious grins, except Crona who looked down rubbing her elbow with her free hand, I had to assume it was the "Or something" answer.

I felt something tug on my hand and looked down to see another person was holding my left hand, I trailed the hand and felt my heart quicken slightly when I saw the relaxed face of a sleeping Arther. "W-when did, b-but, huh?" was my oh- so- smart response at the situation as it soon dawned on me when it happened.

"Arther, wake up, come on get out of la-la land and WAKE UP!" I shouted as I finished a couple of soft pats with a hard slap making him sputter slightly before his eyes slowly opened, Maka, Tsubaki and I blushed, [wow] I started to think. [when he looks like that he's actually really...] I realized he was now looking at me with a tired gaze as his eyes then trailed down to his hand which was holding mine as he shrugged before he almost started to drag me over to the kitchen.

"G-guys what is he doing, Stein quick what is he doing!?" We passed Stein who was drinking a cup of coffee on his -now retrived- chair watching as we passed by. "He's going to make you breakfast, he always does it in the morning before his brain fully wakes up."

I felt a sweat drop as Arther dragged me into the kitchen before pulling out a chair and guiding me to it smiling slightly before moving towards the pantry, I watched Arther move about the kitchen quickly moving with out a single mistake as if his body remembered everything he had to do, in no less then 15 minutes the table had been set with enough food for each of us to have a serving, including Stein, Marie and Arther, what was when Arther shook his head and had on his gaze that held a cold stare to the people who didn't know what lied behind it.

"Okay, now that I'm fully awake, are you all enjoying breakfast?" He asked as he sipped from the cup he had set in front of after eating his meal faster then Black*star, which was saying something, yet he didn't even have a crumb on his face.

"Man this food is awesome!" I felt a little grossed out by the fact a couple pieces of bacon went flying out Black*star's mouth when he shouted that, but at least he was being honest for a change, the food was pretty good, although Stein and Marie seemed like they were really used to it, looking at Arther, Stein and Marie sitting together like that, I actually thought that they did look like a normal family.

"Thank you Black*star how ever please refrain from talking when you have food in your mouth, you're giving Kid a near heart attack." and just as sipped at some more of his drink as kid yanked the table cloth off leavin gall the plates and the like there as he ran over to the sink frantic to clean the table cloth to make it symmetrical again as he went on shouting about the importance of it all.

"So then, uh besides kid having his freak out near the sink, you all are going to acompany Marie and I to the DWMA to see how the preperation is coming along." We all looked at him, except Arther, surprised he would be the one to check on something like that.

"I know, Father doesn't look the sort to be into doing this sort of thing, how ever, he does have his soft side after all, the prom was the very same place that he and Marie had-" as he was close to the end of the sentence he ducked just as a scalple went flying over his head as he came back up from the bottom of the table smirking.

"Right moving on, it would be pretty nice to see how things are going over there, I'm sure Father has his hands full." Kid came over with the table cloth sopping wet and yet clean.

"Okay lets go then, see you all there." Arther stood up and stepped out to the side of the lab and we followed him, when we came out there I was shocked at what I saw, Arther had bought him self a Motorcycle from a show, they called it a Kawasaki, he looked up in shock when he saw us.

"Oh... um..." I just stared and stared as he looked at Stein. "Father, why did you let them come over here?" Stein grinned but didn't give a reason as he put his hands into his pockets with Marie comming out smiling at him.

"Arther, this is one cool bike, where did you get this thing?" Soul was currently looking around at the motorcycle running his hands gently along it's surface as Arther removed his glasses putting them into his pocket. "Ask Father, come on Liz, I know you'd like to ride this along with me."

I nodded mutely as I walked over and got on behind Arther who took off his white shirt to reveal he was wearing a cobalt blue colored shirt that fit very close to him making it appear as if it was a part of his skin there was also the symbol of the DWMA printed on the front , it was a short sleeve so it allowed a view of his arms which had scars on them from when he stayed with me and Patty all those years ago.

"You might want to hold on tight, this thing goes pretty fast." He put his white shirt around him self and guided my hands so that they gripped onto it at the front, meaning I was also giving him a hug and I could have sworn I saw Maka and Tsubaki's mouthes drop from how forward he was being with all this and just like that we went speeding off onto the path to the DWMA.

I looked out at the things that went by as he took a path I hadn't considered towards the DWMA, first we went through the rode that cut through the woods near by then he had done something that made me actually scream slightly he had taken the bike off making it go down a steep fall landing down on a path I didn't notice that slanted down to the open plaza where we drove past the fountain where a couple people looked on at us like this sort of thing was normal for Arther, and what still shocked me was how the engine seemed to make barely any noise.

After a while I looked down to notice Arther had gone off on a ramp that sailed us along as he landed on the center area of the DWMA right in front of the gate skidding to a halt by making a sharp turn and making sure he wouldn't fall over by placing his foot down on the concrete when we stopped I realized that I held him so tight my head was actually on his back and I could hear his heart beat, it was slow and steady and yet... It seemed right some how to just listen to it as I hugged him.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" I looked up at him and the shine from the sun made him seem to glow as he smiled at me and I nodded smiling back at him. "Good, now then shall we?" He stepped off of the motorcycle and brought it to a stable area before offering me his hand helping me down like the gentlman he is.

While he was taking his white shirt off from around him self I took that last moment to get a good look at him, he was actually pretty well built not to the point of being shaped like soul or Black*star but lean yet still holding a good tone. [not bad Arther, not bad.] I stopped looking just as he was turning aorund and he started to walk into the building buttoning his shirt till half starting from the collar were butoned.

"Now then we have about 15 minutes till the others get here 8 for Black*star, so care to see if the dance floor is alright?" He asked me with a innocent smile on his face as he took his glasses out and put them back on a small gleam comming off them for a moment.

"Sure it could be nice." He guided me there and I was awe struck by the decorations, it wasn't like with kid yet it was still balanced, there was yellow and grey collored curtains hanging from the stage where Kid and his father would be saying the usual speeches they do along with violets in flower pots standing on the rim of it, they held a slightly different scent though.

Along the walls were candles that gave the room enough light to still add a shaded tint as if it were twilight time giving the room an other worldly appearence as lanterns hanging on steel threads over head contained flames which burned a amber shade of red as it went closer to the stage, the color scheme was strange and yet, it was beautiful at the same time.

"Impressed? I spent all of wednsday setting all this up, it took a LOT of time but after a while I managed to get enough people to help." I looked at him as he held his hand out to me I was confused but then I heard "Trull madly deeply" start to play from the speaker near by and I blushed as I got what he meant earlier by "see if the dance floor is alright.".

I took his hand slowly as he lead the dance genlty swaying and stepping in beat to the music as I followed along, Kim, Harver and Hiro who were setting up some more things in there looked over with interest as we danced, there were only about 2 minutes left till Black*star showed up and Arther dipped me down as the song reached it's end.

I stared up into his eyes that held a feeling I wasn't familer with seeing in his eyes since it had been so long, they held a feeling of deep love and it was directed at me, but before he could finish our dance like in the movies with a kiss he pulled me up into a embrace and walked away after running his thumb along my cheek making my heart run at a fsat pace.

By the time I realized it the others came in to see me standing there with the lightest shade of pink gracing my face.

**/**

**Eivexst: Well there you have it, a not entirely long or romantic chapter, but I still think it went well.**

**Kid: How long till Black*star and Tsubaki or Crona and I have another moment?**

**Eivexst: You'll know, please leave a review to let me know what you thought. Also to those who have read it before, I added a chapter onto "mr cools sweet surprise" incase you want to see it.**


	28. Ying and Yang

**Eivexst: Finally got to another idea for this story.**

**Soul: The hell kept you?**

**Eivexst: None of your business.**

**Maka: But aren't we the pairing this story was originally for?**

**Eivexst: Yes, although I think that's a bit of a moot point now.**

**I don't own Soul eater and I never will.**

**/**

**Kid's POV:** I stood there along with every one else seeing Liz have slightly pink cheeks, Black*star was there currently waving his hand in front of her face yelling somehting annoying and arrogant again. "Black*star leave her be, where is Arther?"

Black*star shrugged and looked at Liz. "Yeah where the hell is that guy?" At that moment I heard Stein make a sound as if he remembered something. "I think I know where he went, and it is some where Crona has become quite accustomed too."

We all turned to Crona who started to rub her arm while fidgeting under all of our stares untill I grabbed her hand making her jolt to reality again as she blushed making a squeak like sound, she used to do that more often but it's still adorable when it happens. "C-come with me then."

I saw Soul grab Maka's hand from the corner of my vision as we started to move along with Crona, as Stein got his rolling chair out of no where and was pushing him self along yet oddly not touching the ground with his feet to do so.

[Why would arther come down to the underside of the school?] was the one thing that ran through my mind as I looked at the many walls that made me think of a dungeon, that was when we heard it, a soft tone, like that of a lost musical note from a harp.

We all ran along after it even Crona was running with a look of pure curiosity as Ragnorok came out looking forward as if on a crows nest on a ship, after a while Black*star went zooming past us along with Stein who shoved the rolling chair he was in with Marrie soon following behind him leaving the rest of us in the dust.

"Why the hell are they treating this like a race?!" I looked over at Maka from my shoulder and shrugged. "Well, I don't know but might as well speed things up!" Liz and Patty transformed as I brought out Bellzabub and hopped on after Crona stepped onto it I went full speed as I saw Soul change with Maka catching him as they resonated, though I didn't understand how that could speed them up.

"Shinigami stop it will ya, we're aobut to fall off!" I sighed and slowed down so Ragnorok would stop his insistant yelling as I heard more and more musical notes starting to come from the area ahead of us, soon the sound of the harp was joined by a flute and a girls voice singing.

When we finally reached the door it was comming from I saw Black*star trying to force it open with Tsubaki shaking her head at him while Stein went digging into his pockets for something. "Who all are behind here?" Tsubaki looked over at Stein when she asked and Stein smiled and I let Liz and Patty change back to normal.

"Arther and two people he has come to know very well over the time he spends here." A few minutes later Maka and Soul came over a bit faster then I thought they would as Stein fished a key out of his pocket it had a musical note on it. "Oi Stein, what's going on here?" Soul asked as he changed back to normal with Maka nodding in agreement with him.

Stein didn't answer put pushed the key into the lock on the door and after turning it the door slowly started to open, when I looked inside I was surprised to find Arther was playing on a hand harp as a girl was singing and a boy played a red colored flute. "Wow it's such a pretty tune!" I heard Patty yell as the girl jolted to a stop and opened her eyes in shock before blushing when she saw us all.

"Are you okay?" The boy who was playing the flute stopped and held the girls shoulder in a comforting manner as she nodded but didn't speak as Arther side opening his eyes and looking at us all with a look full of a question I knew the answer to.

"We followed Crona and then heard music so we headed here, the only reason the door opened is because Stein has the key." Arther nodded and the girl seemed to hide behind the boy a little. "Well do you mind telling us who the hell these two pussies are?"

I sighed at Ragnorok. "Be polite." Arther and the other two didn't seem to mind. "I'm Valquez but people call me Val for short and the girl standing behind me is Ren." He said with a toothy smile showing off teeth that looked close to what would be seen on a wolf.

He had on a white tuxedo with a red shirt underneeth, he wore white slacks along with a matching pair of white dress shoes, his eyes were the same shade as newly shed blood and hair the color of a ravens feathers and styled like a guy from a show I saw once (it's styled like Kyo's from Fruits bascket) his soul also took on a light shade of dark grey, put together in his whole appearace he had the look of a demon who was trying to strike a contract with some one.

Ren had a more etheral appearance.

She had blue hair that came down to her shoulders and curled covering the left of her two eyes which were yellow and teeth that were very normal in appearance, she wore a black dress that came down to just below her kneese, her hands were covered in a pair of red gloves that came up to her elbows, and she wore a pair of black shoes that raised very slightly at the back her soul was a light shade of grey, when her appearance was put together she had the look of a fallen angel.

When they stood next to each other, it much looked like staring at the very embodyments of Ying and Yang. "So are you going to just stare or are you going to speak?" I felt my eye twitch at the smart mouth remark from Valquez.

"So how do you two know Arther?" I heard Liz ask from behind me as Black*star was starting to fume. "We've known him for at least a couple years now, we value his company, also he's very kind to Ren which I'm grateful for." I smiled and nodded upon hearing this as Ren visibly blushed a bit.

Black*star finally let loose running over and shaking Ren as if to throttle her. "WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU TWO STEALING MY SPOT LIGHT!?" Before he could continue there was the sound of a shot being fired off and Black*star went flying back, we all turned to see a dangerous glint come off of Valquez's eyes as he held a flintlock pistol which upon further notice had Ren's soul, she was a flintlock weapon!

"I don't know who the hell you're supposed to be, but if you try to lay another finger on Ren like that I won't hesitate to shoot you till you have a near death experience." I could tell by the way his soul flared that he meant every word and Arther came over placing a hnd on his shoulder gently as if to not startle him and Ren changed back to normal bowing and murmering a soft apology.

Tsubaki ran over and started to help Black*star up. [that shot was way to strong, there is no way these two could have done that... unless.] I looked back over to see if my guess was right and nodded seeing it was, even now when Ren wasn't in weapon form they were still resonating.

"Any way's, before you all ask, every three days I leave to meet up with these two to do a couple check ups since Father is too busy, and after wards we all come down here to play some music together. Though this time we decided to do the music first." I nodded as I saw Arther hold the hand harp over to Ren who took it with a shy smile and noted from the corner of my vision the jelous look that came over Liz's face.

**Crona's POV:** It was a little confusing seeing all this happen and that girl Ren... When I looked at her I saw my self. "U-Um, h-hello." I said waving slightly as both Val and Ren looked at me. "Oh you must be miss Makenshi." Val said with a small smile as he took Ren's arm lightly moving her over to where she stood in front of me even though she look like she wanted to protest as he stopped pushing her and smiled.

"U-Um... It's nice to meet you, miss Makenshi." Ren held her hand out slightly looking down as she trembled slightly I reached out and tapped her finger tips with my own and smiled. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." I said and she looked up with a nervous grin and Ragnorok came out.

"Well now, she's certainly nice, nothing like that chain-scythe bitch over there, but damn is she hot!" I saw her blush a deep shade of red as she wnet back behind Val who gave a death glare at Ragnorok before wrapping his arms protectively around Ren hiding her from his gaze by removing his tux coat and placing it on her.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you, it's the half pint I blame here." He said smirking at Ragnorok who proceeded to flip him off along with shouting a list of curses before receeding as Stein came over with a smirk in place. "So then, I'll do the check up this time Arther, you can go have fun with the others, and Val-kun, this time I want you to leave the room, I'm going to need to go in depth this time and you bieng here will only make things more difficult."

I saw Val have a look of pure worry as he looked at Ren like a child to his mother as she smiled giving him a hug as he returned it before letting go and he along with me and every one else left except for Stein, Marrie and Ren as the door shut behind us all and Val toke on a hurt expression.

"Val, don't worry, Ren will be fine, she's a strong girl you and I both know that." I looked at Arther seeing the appearance of a father on him as he tried to comfort Val.

"I know... I just can't help but worry." With that we all left and started heading back up to the entry of the school where we saw that there were a couple more people working on the halls as we left.

"Any way, who would you all like to go play some basket ball?" We all turned to Soul who had on a grin as he was spinning a ball he got out of no where as Val and Black*star both had on confident grins as we started to run to the basket ball court, or rather most of us, Arther had grabbed Liz's hand and took her onto his motor cycle and was speeding off towards it as Kid-kun took me there on his skate board along with Liz and Patty in their weapon forms as the others started to run there.

I hugged Kid and felt his hands lay down onto my own as a content smile came to my face as I kissed his cheek making him get a shy look. "I love you Kid-kun." He nodded when I looked at him. "Yeah, I love you too Crona."

With that I saw the basket ball court come into view as Arther and Liz were right behind us along with the others who were managing to keep up all laughing along the way, and I felt happy at that moment and actually started to laugh too.

**/**

**Eivexst: Okay I know most of you who have read Lialane Graest's story "Heart shaped stiches: Elsa" are wondering what's going on with Ren and Val being here when they shouldn't really be old enough to hang out with the soul eater crew.**

**Soul: Damn straight.**

**Maka: I'd like to know that too.**

**Eivexst: It's simple really, this is actually a separate time line, I know a bit of a (as the saying goes) "dick move" but still I felt they would work in the story.**

**See you all next time and please leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**Also if any of you are wondering the song they were playing was actually from Final fantasy: crystal chronicles.**

**The song is called "sound of the wind"**


	29. Tests: Ren and Val

**Eivexst: Okay I know what to do for the next chapter now.**

**Soul: good, at least you didn't take so long this time.**

**Maka: Soul be nice.**

**Crona: Eivexst does not own soul eater, only his OC's, can I give kid his ring back yet?**

**Eivexst: no.**

**/**

**Val's POV:** I was currently going for the goal after stealing that ball from Black*star but I was having trouble getting there do to how Kid was moving faster then I thought and I tried to jump with only a couple seconds left on the alarm, I cursed when Liz caught it blocking my shot just as the alarm went off.

"Damn it, looks like our team looses." I heard Arther and Maka clapping from where they were on the bench as I saw soul scowel slightly, he must really be attached to that Albarn girl.

"Alright then you guys know the penalty." I paled a bit as Liz got closer and looked to Arther for help but he seemed to be intrigued by what ever Liz was about to do.

"Oh death." a few minutes later I now stood there in drag blessing the fact that Ren wasn't here to see this then I felt like cursing again when I saw the flash from a camera and glared at Arther who was smirking as he high fived Liz.

"No need to be so sour Val-kun, all is fair when it comes to fun and games you know." I cracked my knuckles and he kept on his smirk. "Then again I suppose it's fun and games till some one gets hurt, and I may very well bet hat some one at this rate."

I then noticed something. "Hey Arther, when did you get a cat?" there was a purple cat on his lap and it looked like it was staring at me yet was still purring jsut sitting his lap, he must have a real link with pets and the like.

"O-Oh, um, Val-kun, t-this is Blair." He said blushing slightly making me curious as to why then suddenly a puff of smoke and I felt my mouth form a thin line as i fought back the urge to turn around, there was a woman wearing some VERY revealing clothes now on his lap.

"B-Blair-san, m-may you plese get off my lap now?" I heard Arther ask as I pulled at my tie straightening it slightly as I kept watching what was happening.

She seemed to lean towards him slightly and I could tell do to how much he was blushing now he was trying his hardest not to stare. "Oh, but Blair wants to play~!" I heard some one fall over and looked behind my self to see soul had gotten a nose bleed and pinched my nose bridge in disappointment.

I saw Arthr give Liz a pleading look but she turned around ignoring it and he seemed to be trying to scramble away as I felt Maka starting to get a evil feeling around her and took a couple steps back. "SOUL, ARTHER!" She slammed a large dictionary on both of their heads and I winced from the blood that was now coming out of their skulls from where they were hit.

I leaned over to kid. "Is she always this violent?" Kid sighed nodding as I froze seeing the puff of smoke again and sighed when Blair was back to being a cat. "Well, now, safe to say this was interesting if nothing else."

I looked at my watch and smiled. "Ren's check up should be done now, Arther please come with me, Ren will be happy to talk with you again since it's been about a month sense we've gotten to talk." I saw Arther smile and nod, but he took Liz's hand in his own.

"I'd like to take Elizabeth with me if you don't mind." I smiled chuckling a little as I started to head back to the DWMA.

"Do what you will lover boy!" I heard him sputter a little at that nick name as I started to run.

**Ren's POV:** I laid there on the table gripping Marrie-sans hand tightly as I tried to not freak out from what Stein was doing, he wasn't like with Arther, Arther was more gentle and waited for my okay but Stein didn't take that time and just went about all the work making me feel weak. "Don't worry Ren, it's almost over."

I gulped a little as I felt bile raising up in my throat and heaved as Stein reached over checking my fore head and cursed as he started to end the test shutting off the odd machine and removing the IV tab from my arm and wiped my head with a cold rag with a worried look on his face. "I-I'm fine Stein-san."

I was helped into a sitting position by Marrie as I felt a little dizzy and heard some one at the door squeaking as they opened the door and covred my self with a blanket that was put near me and saw it was Val-kun. "V-Val p-please leave I need to put on my clothes!" I saw over the blanket his face turned beat red and he shouted multiple different forms of an apology and slamed the door shut behind him self.

Stein cranked the screw in his head and sighed. "I think you should go ahead and get changed now Ren." I nodded and started to put back on all of my out fit and heard the door open again to see Arther and I smiled.

"Oh, you were changing forgive me." He was starting to leave but I stopped him with a quick shout making him turn towards me and I saw the faintest tint of pink on his face.

"It's not like you haven't had to see me like this before Arther, so it's okay with you." I saw him pull at the collar of his shirt a little bit as he still averted his eyes slightly, that was a quality in him I couldn't help but love.

"I-I know but it's still indecent for a man to look upon a woman in such a way unless they are in a well, proper moment for it." He said and I had just finished putting all of my clothes back on as Val-kun came back in.

"Also Ren, I've got to say, you... Well you have, as embarrassing as it is for me to say, a very nice figure." I blushed a little at what Arther had just said as I saw Val-kun glare at him slightly.

"ANy way's how did the test go professor?" I had the same question in my mind as I looked at him and he smiled.

"It went well, there aren't any irregularities." I smiled and hugged Val-kun happily but in the corner of my vision I saw Stein and Arther share sympathetic stares before going back to their normal expressions.

"Any way Ren, I do believe you should go and enjoy the day since tomorrow night is the prom and you need to be ready for it." I nodded and started to run with Val close behind me laughing along the way and I thought I heard Arther curse as we left.

**/**

**Eivexst: yeah I know short chapter but I just wanted to give a little more length for me to work so the next chapter is going to continue from why Arther had cursed as they left.**

**Soul: Oh man. *holding script***

**Maka: This might hurt you a little. *holding book***

**Eivexst: *Sweating* Leave a review! *Runs***


	30. Tests Arther pops the question

**Eivexst: Okay every one here is part two.**

**Soul: Are you okay?**

**Maka: *wiping blood off book***

**Eivexst: Yeah, just let me lie down for a while, I don't own soul eater. *falls over***

**/**

**Arther's POV:** I slammed my hand against the wall. "Father things really aren't better at all, are they?" I looked up at Stein to see he was wearing his serious face showing that he was full of sincerity in what he had said.

"No Arther, things aren't... Ren is still being affected by it, ever since that time she first resonated it's been awakened and is worsening, I'm just lucky that Marie was here, other wise things would have been bad." He said cranking the screw in his head.

"How can that be, I thought it only happens while she's asleep?" I saw he was still thinking it over do to how he wasn't stopping on cranking the screw and Marie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She was half asleep Arther, so, I guess that means it was able to come out slightly." I felt on the verge of tears do to this information and wrapped my arms around Marie's waist as I felt them come out gritting my teeth do to how week I felt crying like this as I felt a familiar stitched surface wraped around me and Marie both.

"I wish there was something I could do about it." I said as the tears kept falling and I started to slowly calm down from hearing both of their heartbeats.

"It's okay Arther-kun, it's okay." I listened Marie as I fought back the rest of my tears building up the damn I knew Stein kept up around his emotions.

"Arther, listen you are one of the only people who knows what she's going through since you've felt it your self, you will be able to find a way to stop her own wavelength from causing her fall into the insanity." I nodded as I listened to Stein do to how it was rare for him to say things like this and eventually I broke away from the embrace.

"I'll try, though... I just hope she can still enjoy a normal life regardless of it, just like the rest of us, she deserves it." I said as I wiped away the tear tracks before pushing my glasses back up on the top of my nose by pressing on the middle of them.

"I'll be going now, Father... Mother." I said the last part with a small smile to Marie as she hugged Stein who flinched at the sudden contact and I left them that way walking out of the room towards where I knew every one would be, the cafeteria.

As I walked along I felt an odd wave of nostalgia hit me as I ran my hand along the smooth surface of the walls in the halls, yet for some reason they felt different in my memory then they do now and I felt a small smile still gracing my features and chuckled a little. "What do you know... It really does change a person when it happens." I thought out loud.

After a whlie I finally reached the cafeteria and sure enough, they all were there, with Black*star stuffing his face, Soul eating things at a bit slower a pace then Black*star, (they must have gotten into a food eating contest or something) while kid and the others were eating things normally and I smiled seein gthat Val and Ren were there too even though Ren was keeping to her self.

"Oh, there he is!" I nodded as I heard Maka shout that waving me over and I pulled a chair over from one of the other tables. "What was it you stayed there for Arther?"

I shrugged as Kid passed a sandwish over to me which I started to eat slowly. "Ah it's fine Maka, I'm sure Arther, has his reasons for keeping us all waiting." I smiled hearing Liz, with her not knowing just how much I was glad for her support.

"Hey Arty-kun, I made you a present!" I couldn't help but chuckle, of course Patty would break into laughter after making a giraffe out of her napkins which I gladly took. "YAY Now let me snap it's neck!"

I held it back the moment her hands tried to close around it's neck. "Now now Patricia, you made this as a gift to me didn't you, so you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings by breaking the gift you just handed me would you?" She leaned back in her seat pouting as I smiled at her knowing I won the argument.

"Hey Arther come with me alright." I tilted my head and excused my self following Liz to the hall way and noted that no one was in this one.

After a while she stopped walking yet wouldn't face me and reached a hand up to make neck scratching at the back of it and shut my eyes as I also stretched a tiny bit. "So what did you want to talk abou-" I couldn't finish as I found my self pressed into the wall with Liz's arms wrapped around my neck and I felt my face burn as my eyes shoot open.

[W-what is going... Oh who the hell do I think I'd be fooling if I said I wasn't enjoying this?] I thought as I wrapped my arms around Liz's waist pulling her closer and tilted my head deepining the kiss slightly, I enjoyed it, the kiss wasn't a heated one fueled by lust, it was a kiss with sincerety and anxoiusness, and I was doing my best to try and keep from messing this up.

After a while I felt her relax a bit and I smirked into the kiss backing away from it as I rested my for head against hers as I saw the flushed look on her cheeks. "Elizabeth... Do you remember when I told you to wait when you found that box?"

I saw her nod her head as she rested her head on my shoulder, I guess she forgot to breath through her nose during the kiss. "Well, I wanted to wait but." I stepped back and grabbed her hand opening the box behind my back and wrapping a bracelet around her wrist with the same symbol as on my locket and I heard her gasp.

"Elizabeth Thompson, I know this will be strange but, Please go with me to the prom not as friends... But as a couple, will you be my Loved one?" I asked as I kneeled down onto my knee holding a hand over my heart and holding her hand, I saw tears well into her eyes and she jumped at me wrapping me into a light hug as she sobbed multiple yesses into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her back running circles into it till I knew she would stop crying, though I hoped this warm feeling surrounding my soul would never end.

**Soul's POV:** It may be uncool but I had made an excuse and stood behind a pillar that kept me just out of sight of Arther and Liz while I listened to what they were saying, after a while I heard a thump and looked around to see they were making out and turned away holding back a nose bleed as I pinched my nose to keep it in.

[man that was... holly shit.] I looked after I heard what sounding like movement and I saw that Arther pulled that black box out of his pocket opening it and placing a bracelet on Liz's wrist as he got down on his knee kneeling in front of her. "Elizabeth Thompson, I know this will be strange but, please fo with me to the prom not as friends... But as a couple, will you be my Loved one?" I smiled the moment I saw the tears that were coming down Liz's face as she seemed to accept it and I walked away leaving the two love birds on their own.

"Pretty cool Arther... Pretty cool, though making a girl cry certainly wasn't, even if it was from joy." I said after I was sure no one could hear me and came back over to the table sitting down and grabbed Maka's hand under the table as she and I entered our light form of resonance both of us smiling when our eyes locked gazes.

[I guess this prom thing is going to be pretty cool after all.]

**/**

**Eivexst: Well, the data glitched out so I had to shorten the length of it, and to make my self feel a little better about making my OC cry like I had I put in a moment I'm sure you all were waiting for.**

**Soul: That's nice.**

**Maka: Well it's not that bad though later, you're still sort of-**

**Eivexst: *covers maka's mouth* Spoilers maka spoilers, see you al lnext time leave a review!**


End file.
